WONDERLAND: THE FAMILY REUNION CONCERT FILM
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: An epic concert film enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What's up WLTV fans its me your boy back with one last story. This one is a huge concert film fic and will be epic. Soo a little background this takes place about two and a half years after the Prince tribute which in my own cannon and continuity takes place about a year and half after Road to the Grammy's David's concert special and the final WLTV episode. So for the sake of my use of elastic continuity lets say Michael is about five or six and Bibion is about three or four. Also there is some other information. David and Mickie now have a daughter. Lilly is pregnant with her and Miley's second child. And Mandy is pregnant with her and Taylor's first. Soo let's ride.**

* * *

 **The Family Reunion Tour: Concert Movie**

 **Opening credits( Movie opens with montage footage of concerts from the tour all over the world. Before showing a tour bus driving down a highway before cutting to the inside showing David Mickie, Miley , Lilly, Taylor, Charlie, Mikayla, Cassie, and Mandy Demi inside wearing sweats)**

Producer: So its been a few years so what's been going on

David: Well Mickie and I have our second child (cuts to home video David and Mickie holding there daughter)

Mickie: Yes a little girl named Laurette for David's mom

David: I did well with the Xena playing Xena's grandson. (show's David from the movie) and I've been playing Icon on DC legends of tomorrow and super girl (shows David as Icon) I also played Afrika Bambata in season two of The Get Down (Show's David as Afrika Bambata_

Taylor: Well I did two tours in Japan and became the spokesperson for Rume soda over there (Shows Taylor preforming in Tokyo) I also managed to get this pretty thing here knocked up (rubs Mandy's small baby bump)

Mandy: That's right I'm about four months along and Lilly your about six right

Lilly: Yeah six months along today.

Producer: Ok speaking of that it how is it touring while pregnant

Lilly: Hard

Mandy: Yeah but Pink Gwen and Beyonce did it why not us right.

Lilly: Plus we have our whole family here so its a little easy. But aside from that I did a season of _Orange Is The New Black_ where I died (Shows a clip of Lilly on Orange Is The New Black) I also did a few episodes Scandal

Mandy: I did the Triad tour and Tay and I have been working with the NASCAR team which won the the Daytona 500

Producer: Miley what have you been up to

Miley: Ummm you see my wife what do you think but seriously did a solo tour (shows Miley on tour) and I had a small part on agents of sheild as Dazzler (Shows her on Agents of Sheild) Ialso judged The Voice

Producer: I want to move on to Charlie you're David's protegee and it seems for a moment there you took on the player persona of his so the question is are you seeing someone.

Charlie: I'm following my big bro in more than one way as I'm dating a wrestler of my own her name is Mercedes but you know her better as Sasha Banks (Shows Charlie and Sasha on vacation kissing) and we're happy aside from that I got to judge X-Factor UK I'm up for a roll in the new Buffy The Vampire Slayer sequel series on Netflix and I had small part in the last Fast & The Furious movie (Shows Charlie in the movie)

Producer: Now moving on to Cassie everyone wants to know is it awkward for you share a stage and a tour bus with your wife's ex wife?

Cassie: Not really I'd be lieing if I said it wasn't weird or awkward at first but we're kind of friends now and its cool

Demi: Glad you said something cause I was nervous as hell about this whole thing but its great to be back with you guys

Miley: Its great to have you back cause (Starts tearing up) I've missed you Dem (Hugs Demi)

Demi: I've missed you all too

Producer So Cassie Demi Mikayla what have you all been up to

Demi: I was touring europe where I've been staying for awhile and working on some new music for the label and seeing someone but I don't want to talk about her as she's not famous

Mikayla: Well I'm working on developing and hosting a remake of the show Party Machine which was kind of like Soul Train in the early 90's. I also have a new fregrance coming out and I'll be back on Empire

Cassie: Well I'm coming out with my own line of skatboards skate shoes and clothes aswell as a line swimsuits I'm also glad I passed on the Jem and the Holograms movie a few years back. Cause I'm going to be in the new Transformers we start filming after tonight when I fly back to cali. And I've been doing guest spots on a few shows including Supergirl and Big Bang Theory

Producer: So its the last show of the tour you've been all across the country and around the world with this tour and now tonight is the last show you've sold out to the rafters in Bank Of America stadium. What's going to happen tonight.

Taylor: Lots of pyro some stage diving

David: I'm gonna cry (everyone laughs) No when we do our cover of _Home Again_ I'm gonna cry cause I missed Demi these past few years and when my mom passed she somehow managed to beat Miley to my house in SC (starts crying) and I love you for that Demi

Demi: (Hugs David) I missed you too all of you and now I'm gonna cry (Cuts to montage footage of the crew setting up the stage and Heather bringing Micheal and Laurette back stage to their parents and playing and shows everyone going through sound check and rehersal then cuts to a split screen of everyone getting ready for the show as the producer interviews fans standing on line)

Producer: So who do you want to see most

Girl Fan 1: David he's the love king

Girl Fan 2: Miley and Lilly I love them

Group of girl and guy fans: MAYLOR!

Guy: Charlie and Cassie

Girl: I came here all the way from Cali to see Cassie I have a huge crush on her

Guy: David he's so sexy

Group of Girls: Mikayla!

Guy: Miley and Demi

Guy: Demi cause she is super sexy

Girl: Mikayla I love her tats I love her dancing everything

Girl: I flew all the way across the ocean to see my fellow country women the super hot Charlie

Guy: I'm just here see them all its the first time they've all been on stage at the same time its gonna be epic ( cuts to every one backstage)

David: Tay you think you'll lose any more jewlery tonight

Taylor: Know I am (Cuts to fans filling the stadium and cheering then cuts to everyone backstage praying)

Miley: Father God we thank you for a successful tour and we ask that you bless our voices and bodies because without you we are nothing Father we also ask that you bless our family that we stay together in Jesus name pray amen

Everyone: Amen!

Miley: You hear that all those people are here not for a panthers game they're here for us lets give them a show they won't forget Charlie kid youre up first you get out there and fuck shit up. Dave walk your girl to the stage

David: I'm on it lets go (David and Charlie walk through a tunnel Charlie dressed in black leather leggings with a red flannel tied around her waist black boots a black Deadpool tank top that shows her red lace bra under it and a red Stetson hat a feather in it two beaded necklaces and three beaded bracelets on each wrist and a pair of mirrored cop shades as they get to the entrance the guitar tech puts her ruby red guitar on her as the band plays the intro to her song _Forever_ ) I'm proud of you little sis (kisses her on the forehead) GO YOU GOT THIS! ( Charlie runs out Playing the song and the camera shows a split screen of the crowd going nuts)

* * *

 **Concert Footage**

Verse 1:

Hey you!(Pans back and forth between Charlie on stage and the fans singing along and dancing)  
Remember me? Remember love?  
Remember trying to stay together?  
My time, you took it all.  
You tried to see.  
You tried to bring yourself up without involving me.  
It isn't fair, to have your way,  
To try and get up and go and na na na na now can't you see,  
It isn't fair to have your way,  
But I'm trying to get your attention and I need you to know that.

Chours:

Hey you! Hey you!  
Can't you make this sane?  
I know, I know, I know you ain't the one to play the game.  
Now I know I'm never gonna go your way.  
If you go, now I know, I know know know.

Forever we tried to make it right,  
But together we saw the end in sight,  
I'm tired of fighting the good fight,  
If you say the word then I'll say goodbye.

Forever I see you and me,  
Forever I'll try for you and I,  
No I never believed in their insight,  
Just another good reason to get it right

Verse 2:

I don't want to turn around,  
So come on baby,  
Come on and try to let it out,  
Let go.  
We're still the same,  
So come on baby,  
Trigger the sound, let's figure it out,  
Let's get back to where we started out

Chorus:

Hey you! Hey you!  
Can't you make this thing?  
I know, I know, I know you ain't the one to play the game.  
Now I know I'm never gonna go your way.  
If you go, now I know, I know know know.

Forever we tried to make it right,  
But together we saw the end in sight,  
I'm tired of fighting the good fight,  
If you say the word then I'll say goodbye.

Forever I see you and me,  
Forever I'll try for you and I,  
No I never believed in their insight,  
Just another good reason to get it right. (guitar solo charlie Dances around playing)

Bridge:

Go go go go get out, get out of my memory,  
No no no not tonight, I don't have the energy.

Go go go go get out, get out of my memory,  
No no no not tonight, oh not tonight, oh not tonight.

Chorus:

Forever we tried to make it right (Charlie leading the fans in a clap along),  
But together we saw the end in sight,  
I'm tired of fighting the good fight,  
If you say the word then I'll say goodbye.

Forever I see you and me,  
Forever I'll try for you and I,  
No I never believed in their insight,  
Just another good reason to get it right.

Forever we tried to make it right,  
But together we saw the end in sight,  
I'm tired of fighting the good fight,  
If you say the word then I'll say goodbye.

Forever I see you and me,  
Forever I'll try for you and I,  
No I never believed in their insight,  
Just another good reason to get it right (song ends)

Charlie: Hello Charlotte! (fans scream) You ready to party (fans cheer as she starts play _I Am The Fire_ and pyro goes off and the whind machine strarts blowing Chalie's hat off)

Verse 1:

Am I brave enough?  
Am I strong enough?  
To follow the desire  
That burns from within  
To push away my fear  
To stand where I'm afraid  
I am through with this  
Cuz I am more than this  
I promise to myself  
Alone and no one else  
My flame is rising higher

Chorus:

I am the fire(pyro goes off)

I am bruning brighter

Roaring like a storm

And I am the one I've been waiting for

Screaming like a siren

Alive and burning brighter

I am the fire(Charlie does a small solo)

Verse 2:

I've Been sacrificed

My Hearts been cauterized

Hanging on to hope

Shackled by the ghost

of what I believed

That I could never be

What's right in front of me?

Chorus:

I am the fire

I am burning brighter

Roaring like a storm

And I am the one I've been waiting for

Screaming like a siren

Alive and burning brighter

I am the fire (Charlie does a solo throwing her hair around as she walks the stage as the fire and hind machines blast)

Verse 3:

I don't believe I'll fall from grace

Won't let the past decide my fate

Leave forgiveness in my wake

Take the love that I've embraced

I promise to myself, me and no one else

I am more than this

I am the fire... (dramtic pause and the fans scream)

Chorus:

I am the fire (Pyro and and wind machines going off and the fans cheer)

I am bruning brighter

Roaring like a storm

And I am the one I've been waiting for

Screamig like a siren

Alive and burning brighter

I am the fire

I am the fire

I am the fire

I am the fire

I am the fire

I am the fire

I am the fire (song ends and fans cheer as a big burst of pyro goes off and the camera show's the crowd cheering as Charlie takes off her guitar and grabs a tamborine the band starts her song _Fucked up world)_

Charlie: Every body clap your hands Come on! ( walks around the stage and along the catwalk palying the tamborine and hyping the crowd the camera shows fans dancing and claping as Charlie walks back to mic ) Alright Charlotte I want everyone in this stadium from the field to the upper decks to get up and sing along come on!

Verse 1:

Back door bitches begging me to behold (Dances and tapas her feet to the beat while playing the tambourine)

All their cash and cars, platinum, silver 'n' gold

"We're like diamonds in the sky" that is what we are told

No mountain made of money can buy you a soul (takes the mic and walks around the stage)

Chorus:

I can see it (3x)

Coming down

I can see it (3x)

Coming down

It's a fucked up world

What do you get?

Sex and love and guns, light a cigarette (camera show s the fans Dancing and singing along)

It's a fucked up world

What do you get from it?

Sex and love and guns light a cigarette (2x) (Puts the mic back on the stage)

Verse 2:

Banging little boys bugging me on the bus

Say they want to know who did it but the answer's really us see

I don't know you, why do you want to know me?

You ain't getting what you want unless you're getting it for free

Chorus:

I can feel it (3x)

Coming Down

I can feel it (3x)

Coming Down

It's a fucked up world

What do you get

Sex and love and guns, light a cigarette

It's a fucked up world

What do you get from it?

Sex and love and guns, light a cigarette (2x) (Guitar anad drums solo as Charlie dances and stomps around like a sixtes gogo Dancer)

Verse 3:

Back to these back door bitches begging me to behave (Charlie Dances around)

Jamming Jesus down my throat, no, I don't want to be saved

Ain't a chain on my brain, I'm nobody's slave

I got one foot in the craddle and one in the grave

Chorus:

It's a fucked up world

Sex and love and guns , light a cigarette

It's fucked up world

What do you get from it?

Sex and love and guns, light a cigarette(3x)

It's a fucked up world(11x)

Sex and love guns, light a cigarette (8x) (song ends and the fans go crazy as she tosses her shades into the crowd she then ques the band to start her song _Ghost_ )

Verse 1:

I'm searching for something that I can't reach(Waves her hand over the crowd making them Cheer)

I don't like them innocent (Starts walking the cat walk shaking hands with fans as colored smoke goes off)

I don't want no face fresh

Want them wearing leather

Begging, let me be your taste test

I like the sad eyes , bad guys

Mouth full of white lies

Kiss me in the corridor,

But quick to tell me goodbye

Chorus:

You say that you're no good for me

Cause I'm always tugging at your sleeve

And I swear I hate you when you leave

But I like it anyway

My Ghost

Where'd you go

I can't find the body sleeping next to me

My Ghost

Where'd you go

What Happened to the soul that you used to be

Verse 2:

You're a "Rolling Stone" chick(Walks the stage as the colored smoke goes)

"Never sleep alone" chick

"Got a million numbers

And there filling up your phone" chick(holds a girls hand)

I'm off the deep end, sleeping

All night through the weekend

Saying that I love her but (kisses her on the cheek)

I know I'm gonna leave her

Chorus:

You say that you're no good for me (Walks around the stage)

Cause I'm always tugging at your sleeve

And I swear I hate you when you leave

But I like it anyway

My ghost

Where'd you go?

I can't find you in the body sleeping next to me

My ghost

Where'd you go?

What happened to the soul that you used to be (puts the mic on the stand)

Bridge:

I'm searching for something that I can't reach (Waves her hand over the crowd)

Chorus:

My ghost

Where'd you go?

I can't find you in the body sleeping next to me

My ghost

Where'd you go?

What happened to the soul that you used to be?(Crowd cheers and Charlie takes a bow)

Charlie: Thank you! I love you all! (crowd cheers more) I'll see you all in a bit (Walks off stage)

* * *

 **Footage from earlier in the day:(Cassie in yoga pants and a tanktop going through soundcheck)**

Cassie: Can you hear me from here (gets a thumbs up the sound tech in the stands) ok good cause I may stage dive from here

Mikayla: better make sure you can clear it before doing it cause I don't want getting hurt

Cassie: I'll be careful bae (kisses Mikayla and footage cuts to everyone eating lunch backstage)

Producer: So there have always been rumors and conspircies about the crew so right now are there any you'd like to clear up once and for all

Miley: Dave ain't MD's daddy (they all laugh) Yes I know mixed kids can look like the white parent but come on if Dave was Mike's dad we wouldn't lie about it

Lilly: Yeah what's more stupid is that Davie and Miley were in the studio all the time and Dave and Mickie were planning their wedding

Producer: Dave since you're the topic what about you

David: I did not fuck Pinkyxxx or Ava Dievine I have met them both nice girls

Mickie: Also I don't let Mika or Charlie screw David on the road nor do I sleep with wrestlers on the road

Producer: Cassie, Mikayla any rumors

Mikayla: I was never on Barney I hate that show babe also I didn't die when I set my house on fire and I'm not a clone

Cassie: I'm not trans nothing wrong with being transgender I'm just not

Demi: A lot of rumors are true about me but I never got raped in prison nor have I ever smoked crack I was strickly powder also I wasn't killed in prison and replaced by a brainwashed look alike or an identical twin or a clone seriously internet what is with the clones

Producer: Mandy Taylor what about you

Mandy: We've never slept with Dave which seems to be a common rumor

Taylor: Yeah also my tits are real. We are not in the illuminatie also I was never in porn.

Mandy: Also Tay and I aren't sisters and Cassie isn't my seceret daughter

Cassie: That was a dumb one! Sisters I get but no way you're my mom

Miley: Wait before you go to the kid speaking of family rumors lets clear this up David Mik and I aren't actual brother and sisters

Producer: Care to explain that one

David: Ok it's like this apparently the three of us meeting in college is too convienient. So some peopl believe because Miley never knew her dad and Mik's mom was a teen mom and her dad wasn't around and I had no real relationship with mine either. That somehow we have the same dad and he is either Rick James, Prince, Michael Jackson, or James Brown

Mikayla: Which is utterly stupid I know who my dad is I have his eyes and David looks like his mom and his dad but to add to the dumbness. Our moms knew all about this and each other pushed us towards music then somehow worked it out that we all ended up at the same school in order for us to meet

Miley: Yeah our mom's wouldve told us so its stupid

Producer: Charlie what about you

Charlie: My accent isn't fake. I don't eat raw meat I'm not an ex skinhead. I was never married. Also I don't stalk Lana Perila and we don't all have orgies at the full moon

Cassie: But maybe we should (Everyone laughs and the footage goes to Cassie wearing sleevless white a U-neck crop top and ripped acid washed jeans a braided choaker on her neck her hair has a few braids in it and a pair of gold framed round hippy like shades and wedge healed sandals crawling under the stage she gets on a little elevator that raises up as a the band starts playing her song _Looking Up and she takes the mic and runs to the edge of the cat walk section of the stage and shakes hands with the fans and starts to sing_ )

* * *

 **Concert**

Verse 1:

Things are looking up (Runs and bops around the stage)  
Oh, finally  
I thought I'd never see the day  
When you'd smile at me

We always pull through  
Oh, when we try  
I'm always wrong  
But you're never right  
Oh, you're never right

Chorus:

Honestly, can you believe (throws her hair around)  
We crossed the world while it's asleep?  
I'd never trade it in  
'Cause I've always wanted this and  
It's not a dream anymore, no  
It's not a dream anymore  
It's worth fighting for

Verse 2:

Could have given up so easily(Walks towards the onstage Camera man)  
I was a few cheap shots away  
From the end of me

Taken for granted (Makes him look at the crowd)  
Almost everything  
That I would have died for  
Just yesterday  
Just yesterday(Dives into the Crowd)

Chorus:

Honestly, can you believe (Crowd surfs)  
We crossed the world while it's asleep?  
I'd never trade it in  
'Cause I've always wanted this and  
It's not a dream anymore, no  
It's not a dream anymore  
It's worth fighting for (Gets put back on stage)

Bridge:

God knows the world doesn't need another band (Stands center stage)  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
But what a waste it would've been  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
I can't believe we almost hung it up  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
We're just getting started  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh (Runs around the stage)

Chorus:

Honestly, can you believe  
We crossed the world while it's asleep?  
I'd never trade it in  
'Cause I've always wanted this and  
It's not a dream anymore, no  
It's not a dream anymore, no, oh  
It's not a dream anymore, no, oh  
It's not a dream anymore  
It's worth fighting for

Ending Bridge:

I can't believe we almost hung it up  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
We're just getting started  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
I can't believe we almost hung it up  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
We're just getting started  
Yeah, we're just getting started (Song ends and the band starts her song _Cheap thrills_ )

Cassie: I want singing with me! (Walking around to the beat ass she starts singing and the crowd cheers)

Verse 1

Come on, come on, turn the radio on (Shakes hands with fans over to a speaker stack)  
It's Friday night and it won't be long  
Gotta do my hair, put my make-up on  
It's Friday night and it won't be long 'til I

Pre Chorus:

Hit the dancefloor (Prodeuction guy straps a t-shirt Cannon to her back and helps her up onto the speakers)  
Hit the dancefloor  
I got all I need  
No I ain't got cash  
I ain't got cash  
But I got you baby

Chorus:

Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight (Starts firing shirts into the crowd)  
(I love cheap thrills!) (shows the crowd yelling cheap thrills)  
Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight (takes off the cannon holds the mic over the crowd)  
(I love cheap thrills!)  
I don't need no money  
As long as I can feel the beat (hops off the stand )  
I don't need no money  
As long as I keep dancing (walks around dancing to the beat)

Verse 2:

Come on come on, turn the radio on  
It's Saturday and it won't be long  
Gotta paint my nails, put my high heels on  
It's Saturday and it won't be long 'til I

Pre- Chorus:

Hit the dancefloor (grabs a bag full of autographed frisbes and toss them out)  
Hit the dancefloor  
I got all I need  
No I ain't got cash  
I ain't got cash  
But I got you baby

Chorus:

Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight (Stage dives )  
(I love cheap thrills!)  
Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight (Gets put back on stage)  
(I love cheap thrills!)  
I don't need no money(dances around)  
As long as I can feel the beat  
I don't need no money  
As long as I keep dancing

Bridge:

(I love cheap thrills!)  
(I love cheap thrills!)  
I don't need no money  
As long as I can feel the beat  
I don't need no money  
As long as I keep dancing  
Oh, oh

Chorus

Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight (Dances around the stage)  
(I love cheap thrills!)  
Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight  
(I love cheap thrills!)  
I don't need no money  
As long as I can feel the beat  
I don't need no money  
As long as I keep dancing

Outro:

La, la, la, la, la, la, la (puts the mic on the stand and dances in place)  
(I love cheap thrills!)  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la  
(I love cheap thrills!)  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la  
(I love cheap thrills!)  
La, la, la, la, la, la  
(I love cheap thrills!) (song ends)

Cassie: THANK YOU! Now this next one is for my wife I actually wrote this just for her this is _Still Falling For you_ (band starts playing)

Verse 1:

Fire and ice  
This love is like fire and ice  
This love is like rain and blue skies  
This love is like sun on the rise  
This love got me rolling the dice  
Don't let me lose  
Still falling for you  
Still falling for you

Verse 2:

Beautiful mind  
Your heart got a story with mine  
Your heart got me hurting at times  
Your heart gave me new kind of highs  
Your heart got me feeling so fine  
So what to do  
Still falling for you  
Still falling for you

Pre Chrous 1

It took us a while  
With every breath a new day  
With love on the line  
We've had our share of mistakes  
But all your flaws and scars are mine  
Still falling for you  
Still falling for you

Chorus:

And just like that  
All I breathe  
All I feel  
You are all for me  
I'm in  
And just like that  
All I breathe  
All I feel  
You are all for me  
No one can lift me, catch me the way that you do  
I'm still falling for you

Verse 3:

Brighter than gold  
This love shining brighter than gold  
This love is like letters in bold  
This love is like out of control  
This love is never growing old  
You make it new  
Still falling for you  
Still falling for you

Pre Chorus 2:

It took us a while  
Because we were young and unsure  
With love on the line  
What if we both would need more  
But all your flaws and scars are mine  
Still falling for you  
Still falling for you  
Still falling for you

Chorus:

And just like that  
All I breathe  
All I feel  
You are all for me  
I'm in  
And just like that  
All I breathe  
All I feel  
You are all for me  
No one can lift me, catch me the way that you do  
I'm still falling for you

Verse 4:

Falling, crash into my arms  
Love you like this  
Like a first kiss  
Never let go  
Falling, crash into my arms  
Never breaking what we got  
Still falling for you  
Still falling for...

Chorus:

And just like that  
All I breathe  
All I feel  
You are all for me  
I'm in  
And just like that  
All I breathe  
All I feel  
You are all for me  
All for me

Bridge:

And just like that  
All I feel is you  
All I feel is you  
You are all for me  
I'm still falling...  
And just like that  
All I feel is you  
All I feel is you  
You are all for me  
No one can lift me, catch me the way that you do  
I'm still falling for you (song ends the crowd cheers and the band starts her song _Talking Body)_

Verse 1:

Bed, stay in bed(sways to the beat)  
The feeling of your skin locked in my head (sensually rubs her skin)  
Smoke, smoke me broke  
I don't care I'm down for what you want

Pre- Chorus:

Day drunk into the night(Runs her hands sensually through her hair while)  
Wanna keep you here  
Cause you dry my tears  
Yeah, summer lovin' and fights  
How it is for us  
And it's all because(Grabs the mic of the stand and flips her hair)

Chorus:

Now if we're talking body (Takes a few steps and does an elbow cartwheel and lands on her knees and sways and touches body sensually to the beat)  
You got a perfect one  
So put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right

We fuck for life  
On and on and on

Now if we're talking body (Gets up and walks to the catwalk part of the stage and sways to a squat and reaches out to a fan and kisses her hand)  
You got a perfect one  
So put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long(moves to another fan and does the same then walks back the main part of the stage swaying her hips)  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life  
On and on and on

Verse 2:

Love, give me love (struts sensually around the stage ruuning her hands through her hair)  
Anything you want I'll give it up  
Lips, lips I kiss  
Bite me while I taste your fingertips (licks her fingertips)

Pre-Chrous:

Day drunk into the night (runs and does a power slide on her knees and poses sort of grinding on the stage)  
Wanna keep you here  
Cause you dry my tears  
Yeah, summer lovin' and fights  
How it is for us  
And it's all because

Chorus:

Now if we're talking body (Rolls on her stomach and does a few pelvic thrust)  
You got a perfect one  
So put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life  
On and on and on

Now if we're talking body (Rolls back on her back doing the pelvic trust)  
You got a perfect one  
So put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life  
On and on and on

Bridge:

(Uh uh)(lays kind of on her back running her hand suggestively along her side)  
Bodies!  
Our baby making bodies we just use for fun  
Bodies!  
Let's use them up 'til every little piece is gone (rolls fully onto her back)  
(Let's go)  
On and on and on  
(Let's go)  
On and on  
(Let's go)  
(Oohhh) (Does a kip up)

Chorus:

Now if we're talking body (Dances around the stage doing suggetive moves)  
You got a perfect one  
So put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life  
On and on and on

Now if we're talking body  
You got a perfect one  
So put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right

We fuck for life  
On and on and on

Now if we're talking body  
Put it on me  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life  
On and on and on

Now if we're talking body  
You got a perfect one  
So put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life  
On and on and on(song ends and the camera shows the fans cheering in the crowd)

Casssie: Thank YOU! (Cassie takes a bow and walks off stage )

* * *

 **Backstage( Cassie walks into the backstage area with a bottle of water and a towel. seeing commotion and Mandy in her jacket shirt and underwear)**

Cassie: What's going on?

Taylor: Wardrobe trouble can you go back and stall

Cassie: I gotta get ready for my second set

Mandy: Damn it !

David: Super ball you're up Sal radio the band and tell them plan M (Shows Mickie holding Laurette and Bibion with her. She's dressed in her _Keep It Crassy_ shirt and cowgirl hat jeans and cowgirl boots)

Mickie: On it (Walks over to David and hands him Laurette) Go to daddy princess (Kisses David a kiss) Give mama a kiss big boy (drops to one knee and kisses Bibion then starts towards the stage and it goes to split screen that show Mickie being handed a mic and fitted with an earpiece as she goes through the tunnel and what's going on backstage)

Producer: Hey so what happened.

Mandy: What happened is I'm fat and split my pants in half when I picked up my guitar pick

Taylor: You're not fat you're preggo

Mandy: But still I've been wearing them all tour and last night of the show they rip so now new pants

* * *

 **Stage Footage: (Shows the fans screaming then show's Mickie walk out waving making the crowd get louder)**

Mickie: Hello CHARLOTTE! (fans cheer) Are ya'll having a good time!? (Fans cheer ) Good you know I've been a to the Queen city a few times and I know its a country town so lets (the band goes into _Hardcore Country_ )

Verse 1:

HARDCORE COUNTRY!  
Hey, hey can't you see?  
I'm a rockin' southern girl runnin' wild and free (Starts strutting around the stage to the beat throughout the song)  
Hey, ya'll walkin' through the door  
High-class style country to the core

Chorus:

HARDCORE COUNTRY!  
Back woods or uptown  
HARDCORE COUNTRY!  
Rockin' your world with a thrillbilly sound  
Hills and stones  
Junior and Jones  
One thing I'll always be is  
HARDCORE COUNTRY!

Verse 2:

Hey now, listen up  
I'm not the kind of girl that ever gives up  
If anybody tries to bring me down  
They'll be pickin' themselves up off the ground  
Cuz my rhinestone Lucchese boots (shakes hands with fans)  
Will kick your ass back to its roots

Chorus:

HARDCORE COUNTRY!  
Back woods or uptown  
HARDCORE COUNTRY!  
Rocking your world with a thrillbilly sound  
Hills and stones  
Junior and Jones  
One thing I'll always be is  
HARDCORE COUNTRY

Verse 3 (Backing band):

Hey, hey can't you see? (stomping to the beat)  
A rocking southern girl in designer jeans  
Hey y'all in a 4 by 4  
Diamonds in her heart  
Country to the core

Chorus:

HARDCORE COUNTRY!  
Back woods or uptown  
HARDCORE COUNTRY!  
Rocking your world with a thrill Billy sound  
Hills and stones  
Junior and Jones  
One thing I'll always be  
HARDCORE COUNTRY! (song ends and the crowd cheers she puts the mic on the stand)

Mickie: Thank you! I'm gonna go one more (The band starts her song _Somebody's Gonna Pay)_

Chorus:

Somebody's gonna pay for the way that you walked on me (Sways to the beat throughout the song)  
Somebody's gonna pay for the way that you lied  
Somebody's gonna learn that something you just don't do to me,  
Somebody's gonna pay for the way that I cried

Verse 1:

The only way to get back at you is with someone new  
someone who can be there all the time,  
I know it's wrong and assuring it's cruel  
but I'm gonna break your heart the same way you did mine.

Chorus:

Somebody's gonna pay for the way that you walked on me  
Somebody's gonna pay for the way that you lied  
Somebody's gonna learn that something you just don't do to me,  
Somebody's gonna pay for the way that I cried.

Verse 2:

Never again will I ever depend on such a foolish thing  
No more will I show my hidden side  
I open my heart and I open my soul and I told you this  
and all you did was take me for a ride.

Chorus:

Somebody's gonna pay for the way that you walked on me  
Somebody's gonna pay for the way that you lied  
Somebody's gonna learn that something you just don't do to me,  
Somebody's gonna pay for the way that I cried.

(guitar solo)

Chorus:

Somebody's gonna pay for the way that you walked on me  
Somebody's gonna pay for the way that you lied  
Somebody's gonna learn that something you just don't do to me,  
Somebody's gonna pay for the way that I cried.

Somebody's gonna pay for the way that you lied (Song ends and Mickie bows and leaves the stage)

* * *

 **Footage From Earlier That day: (Mandy and Taylor in sweats doing a dry run of their entrance)**

Taylor: Ok so when we hit here then confetti cannon

Mandy: Yeah so how high are you gonna jump from tonight

Taylor: Fifteen feet

Mandy: You better not miss

Taylor: I Won't (Cuts to Mandy and Lilly sitting on creates)

Producer: What's the hardest part of being pregnant on the road

Lilly: Um everything (They both laugh)

Mandy: Yeah everything like preforming in heals and the fact that your feet sweal like super fast plus you have to keep up with vitamins

Lilly: And there's the constant wardrobe adjustments that have to be made to fit the baby bump the having to take naps between sets and not wanting to wake up

Mandy: Holding your pee standing in front of thousands of people and having to hold in your pee (Lilly laughs)

Lilly: Funny cause it true

* * *

 **Concert Footage: (Camera shows that the sun has set to dusk a the fans cheer as the jumbo screens flash pictures of Mandy and Taylor with the words and Vader saying ITS TIME ITS TIME ITS MAYLOR TIME! A drum beat plays and smoke blows a across the stage and Mandy and Taylor appear in shadow making Mandy is wearing a shinny purple leather jacket Like Maryesse wears to walk out to the ring with silver captains bars on the sleeves a silver bustier under it and a pair of silver leather pants with purple stripe on the leg and purple thigh high boots. Taylor is wearing a silver army jacket that looks like the one Michael Jackson wore with purple captains bars on the arm and shinny purple leather pants and silver calve high boots with purple zippers in the front both are wearing headset mics and they start their song** _ **In My Blood)**_

Verse 1 (Mandy & Taylor):

When I look into your eyes (the lights start to come up and Mandy and Taylor look longingly at eachother and walk toward the catwalk part of the stage)  
I wanna breathe you in to get me high  
Crawl into this space inside your mind  
Just leave me there, leave me there  
Now you got me wanting more  
I felt religion with you on the floor  
The holy word that I've been waiting for  
Baby stay with me, stay with me

Chorus ( Taylor):

We don't have to wait all night (Taylor looks directly at Mandy and strokes her cheek with one hand and touches Mandy's stomach with the other)  
To know if this is really love (Mandy starts to move in close like going for a kiss)  
We don't have to wait all night  
Cause I can feel you in my blood(Confetti and glitter cannon fires over the stage and the stage and they pull apart and walk / dance around the stage as the glitter and confetti cannons continue to go off and rain down around them as the moves to different sides of the stage)

In my blood  
In my blood

Verse 2 (Mandy & Taylor):

I just want us to unite (Camera shows fans starting to throw mini teddy bears on the stage as Mandy and Taylor cross paths and touch hands)  
Feel the needle on my fourty-five  
Live like we are running out of time  
Just take me there, take me there  
Grind you down into my bones  
You're the magic dust that gets me stoned  
You're the hallelujah on my throne  
Baby stay with me, stay with me

Chorus (Taylor):

We don't have to wait all night (Mandy and Tay look at each other from across the stage and holding their hands out for each other)  
To know if this is really love  
We don't have to wait all night  
Cause I can feel you in my blood (A big flash bang goes off and Mandy and Taylor move close together and stand face to face and link hands looking longingly at each other)

In my blood  
In my blood

Bridge ( Mandy):

I don't wanna come down (I don't wanna come down) (Stroke each others cheeks and turn back to back)  
I don't wanna come down (I don't wanna come down) (Stand back to back holding hands and drop into a squat and come back up)

Chorus: (Mandy & Taylor)

We don't have to wait all night (they break apart and stand and dance around the stage)  
To know if this is really love  
We don't have to wait all night  
Cause I can feel you in my blood

In my blood  
In my blood  
In my blood  
In my blood (song ends and takes off her jacket showing her baby bump through her top making the fans cheer as Taylor grabs her gold guitar and the band starts their song _Cruel and a burst of pyro goes in the form of rainbow smoke goes off_ )

Verse 1(Mandy):

Wish I could say you're not the one (Mandy start walking to the cat walk boping to the music)  
My heart hangs on, you're having fun  
We can't be lovers and we can't be friends  
But I still want you and I can't pretend  
It fuckin' kills me that we're done (that we're done)

Pre-chorus: (Taylor):

A little twist of the knife, yeah (Shows Taylor walking toward the camera for a close up)  
A little salt in the cut, yeah  
A little thorn in the side and it stings like hell

Feels so (Taylor runs up the side of speaker stack and does a whindmill kick)

Chrous: (Mandy & Taylor):

Cruel (Both Dance around the stage)  
The way you treat me like a stranger  
Cruel  
When you're looking like that, oh oh  
Cruel  
The way you touch her when you kiss her  
Take my endless summer and turn it into winter

Cruel  
The way you treat me like a stranger  
Cruel  
When you know me like that, oh oh  
Cruel  
The way you touch her when you kiss her  
Take my endless summer and turn it into winter (Taylor walks to the cat walk)

Verse 2: (Taylor):

I'm makin' out like I don't care (circles Mandy and teases like she'll cut her hair)  
But in her sleep I'd cut her hair  
We can't be lovers and we can't be friends  
But I still want you and I can't pretend  
The way it hurts it's just not fair

Pre-Chorus: (Mandy):

A little twist of the knife, yeah (Circles Taylor placing her hand on her shoulder)  
A little salt in the cut, yeah  
A little thorn in the side and it stings like hell

Feels so (Taylor runs full force towards the end of the cat walk teasing a stage dive then does a mid air spilt making pyro go off then drops to her knees while Mandy dances around)

Chorus: ( M& T)

Cruel  
The way you treat me like a stranger  
Cruel  
When you're looking like that, oh oh  
Cruel  
The way you touch her when you kiss her  
Take my endless summer and turn it into winter

Cruel  
The way you treat me like a stranger  
Cruel  
When you know me like that, oh oh (Taylor gets up )  
Cruel  
The way you touch her when you kiss her  
Take my endless summer and turn it into winter (Runs towards Mandy and slides to her onher knees Mandy Holds Tay's face in her hands)

Verse 3 (Mandy with Taylor's adlibs):

Once upon a time I thought that we were going strong  
What we had would never move  
No, it would never fall down  
(No, I've never been so wrong  
No, I've never been so wrong)  
Once upon a time I used to dream I'd be your wife(Taylor sarts to stand up)  
I could hear the bells were ringing, I was dressed in white  
No, I've never been so wrong  
No, I've never been so wrong

Pre Chorus: (Mandy ):

A little twist of the knife (Pyro goes off and Mandy and Taylor finish the song dancing around the stage)

Chorus (M&T):

Cruel  
The way you treat me like a stranger  
Cruel  
When you're looking like that, oh oh  
Cruel  
The way you touch her when you kiss her  
Take my endless summer and turn it into winter

Cruel  
The way you treat me like a stranger  
Cruel  
When you know me like that, oh oh  
Cruel  
The way you touch her when you kiss her  
Take my endless summer and turn it into winter

Cruel  
The way you treat me like a stranger  
Cruel  
When you're looking like that, oh, oh  
Cruel  
The way you touch her when you kiss her  
Take my endless summer and turn it into winter

You're so cruel (Song ends and Taylor starts playing the opening chords to their song _4Ever)_

Mandy: Charlotte you know the words sing em so our baby can hear! ( crowd yells)

Verse 1 (Taylor):

Here we are so what you gonna do? (Standing back to back with Mandy stomping to the beat)  
Do I gotta spell it out for you?  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care (They start walking the stage)

Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let them say what their gonna say  
But tonight I just don't really care (Taylor does a back flip off the kick drum making the pyro burst again)

Chorus (M&T):

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever (Mandy dances to one side of th stage shking hands with fans while Taylor jumps and Dances around)  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

Verse 2 (Mandy):

I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove (Mandy and Taylor dance towards eachother )  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care

Let me take you on the ride of your life (Mandy graps Taylor by the jacket)  
That's what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say  
Cause tonight I just don't even care

Chorus (M & T):

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever (They both start dancing around the stage)  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

Bridge (Mandy & Taylor):

Lets pretend you're mine  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah  
You got what I like  
You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh come on  
Just one taste and you'll want more

So tell me what your waiting for (they kiss and Taylor goes into a guitar solo befor tossing it up and catching it)

Chorus:

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever (Giant pyro burst and the Dance around till the song ends)  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah, with you, yeah, yeah  
So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever (Song ends and the crowd cheers as Taylor takes off her guitar ad they hold hands and bow)

Taylor: Thank you!

Mandy: Yes now before I leave you in the hands of my beautiful wife as baby Maylor and I need to rest a bit we're gonna slowit do down (a clear baby grand piano apears in a smoke cloud on the catwalk part of the stage and Mandy and Taylor walk over to it and Mandy sits down and starts to play their song _You Ruin Me_ ) Get those cell phones up!

Verse 1 (mandy):

Job well done(Mandy starts to tear up and Taylor puts her hands on her shoulders)  
Standing ovation  
Yeah you got what you wanted  
I guess you won  
And I don't want to hear, they don't know you like I do  
Even I could've told you  
But now we're done

Chorus (Mandy):

'Cause you play me like a symphony (Camera gets a panaramic shot of the stadium of people with their phones lit all around it and some close ups of people starting to cry)  
Play me till your fingers bleed  
I'm your greatest masterpiece  
You ruin me  
Later when the curtains drawn  
And no one's there for you back home  
Don't cry to me, you played me wrong  
You ruin me

Verse 2(Mandy):

I know you thought (Camera gets a close up of Mandy crying and shows Taylor whiping both Mandy's tears and her own)  
That I wouldn't notice  
You were acting so strange  
I'm not that dumb  
And in the end I hope she was worth it  
I don't care if you loved me, you make me numb

Chorus: (Mandy):

'Cause you play me like a symphony (shows another crowd shot but with more people crying and snging along)  
Play me till your fingers bleed  
I'm your greatest masterpiece  
You ruin me  
Later when the curtains drawn  
And no one's there for you back home  
Don't cry to me, you played me wrong  
You ruin me

Bridge (Mandy):

We're that song you wouldn't sing (Gets a tight close up of Mandy)  
Just a broken melody  
You're killing me

Chorus (Mandy and Taylor)

You play me like a symphony (closes up of Mady and Taylor singing)  
Play me till your fingers bleed  
I'm your greatest masterpiece  
You ruin me  
Later when the curtains drawn  
And no one's there for you back home  
Don't cry to me you played me wrong  
You ruin me (Fans cheer as the song ends and mandy and taylor kiss)

* * *

 **Earlier in the Day (Taylor sitting on the stage)**

Producer: So what can people expect of your solo perfomance tonight.

Taylor: Something sexy fun maybe a little funny but definatly the fans get their moneys worth

Producer: So the crash mat in the gap between the stage and the guard rails?

Taylor: So I don't die

* * *

 **Concert Footage: (fans cheering Mandy and Taylor take a bow)**

Mandy: Thank you! Now I'm gonna go rest a bit and Tay baby behave (Mandy leaves the stage )

Taylor: I will Ok Charlotte are you !... (a halogram of Taylor in a sexier outfit sun glasses appears and the fans cheer recognizing her as Taylor's alter ego Paris Monroe)

Paris: Thank god your wife is gone now I can do my set

Taylor: Uhh Paris what are you talking about? This is my set

Paris: Oh no,no see you're not a solo star sweetie I am faceit why don't you sit back relax and let me drive ok LIGHTS! (the lights go dark on the stage)

Taylor: PARIS YOU BITCH! (lights come back and the fans cheer now seeing Taylor dressed in her jacket and a black fishnet croptop and metalic purple pasties pair of silver a leather cut offs that form a thong in the back over fishnets and the same boots she had on and does a sexy dance spinning in a circle taking her jacket off and twirling it around over her head as her song _Perfect Illusion_ starts)

Verse 1:

Tryin' to keep control(Eratically dances around the stage)  
Pressure's takin' its toll  
Stuck in the middle zone(Starts climbing up the light scfold)  
I just want you alone  
My guessing game is strong  
Way too real to be wrong  
Caught up in your show  
Yeah, at least now I know(Does a trust fall from fifteen feet up on the scfold into the crowd)

Chorus:

It wasn't love, it wasn't love (crowd surfs)  
It was a perfect illusion (Perfect illusion)  
Mistaken for love, it wasn't love  
It was a perfect illusion (Perfect illusion)  
You were a perfect illusion (gets put back on stage)

Verse 2:

I don't need eyes to see (Does her eratic yet sexy dance moves)  
I felt you touchin' me  
High like amphetamine  
Maybe you're just a dream  
That's what it means to crush  
Now that I'm wakin' up  
I still feel the blow  
But at least now I know

Chorus:

It wasn't love, it wasn't love (Does her sexy twirll)  
It was a perfect illusion (Perfect illusion)  
Mistaken for love, it wasn't love  
It was a perfect illusion (Perfect illusion) (drops to her knees and writhes on the floor semi sexually

Bridge:

(Where are you?  
Cause I can't see you)  
It was a perfect illusion  
(But I feel you watchin' me  
Dilated, falling free  
In a modern ecstasy)

(Where are you?  
Cause I can't see you)  
It was a perfect illusion  
(But I feel you watchin' me  
But I feel you watchin' me)  
Illusion  
(But I feel you watchin' me)  
Mistaken for love  
(Where were you  
Cause I can't see  
But I feel you watchin' me)  
Mistaken for love  
(Dilated, falling free  
In a modern ecstasy)  
Mistaken for love  
(In a modern ecstasy  
In a modern ecstasy)

I'm over the show (Slowly stand up)  
Yeah at least now I know

Outro:

It wasn't love, it wasn't love (Jumps around makiing the fans get hyped as pyro goes off)  
It was a perfect illusion (Perfect illusion)  
Mistaken for love, it wasn't love  
It was a perfect illusion (Perfect illusion)  
Ohhhh  
You were a perfect illusion  
Ohhhh  
It was a perfect illusion  
It was a perfect illusion  
Somewhere in all the confusion  
It was a perfect illusion, (illusion) (illusion)  
It was a perfect illusion  
Somewhere in all the confusion  
You were so perfect  
You were a, you were a perfect illusion (Song ends and her male and female dancers dressed just as sexy she is the men in shinny purple leather jock starps the girls in outfits like hers (as her song _Sexxx Dreams_ starts)

Verse 1:

(Last night)(Tay walks towards a female dancer)  
(Our lovers' quarrel)  
(I was thinking about you)(seductivly touhes the girl but she pulls away slightly)  
Hurts more than I can say  
(And it was kind of dirty)  
All night  
(And the way that you looked at me)(Taylor pulls her close )  
Help me here  
(It was kind of nasty)(grinds her and the girl pulls a way)  
Help me here  
(It was kind of trashy)(Taylor goes to pull her in but the girl knocks her on her back)  
'Cause I can't help my mind from going there

Pre- Chorus:

Heard your boyfriend was away this weekend(Taylor and the male dancers crawl towards the girl Dancers)  
Wanna meet at my place?  
Heard that we both got nothing to do  
When I lay in bed I touch myself and I think of you (slides between the girl dancers legs and pumps up

Chorus:

Last night(the female dancers walk over them and drop face flat taylor and the male dancers crawl on there backs and do a cry baby like pump)  
Damn you were in my sex dreams  
(You were in my...)  
Doing really nasty things (they flip the girls onto there backs and straddle them)  
(You were in my dreams)  
Damn you were in my sex dreams  
(You were in my...)  
Making love in my sex dreams (Taylor and the male dancers stand up

Verse 2:

We could be caught ( the girl Dancers crab walk away from Taylor and the male Dancers  
(I just want this to be perfect)  
We're both convicted criminals of thought  
('cause I'm broken)  
Let's white (by the one before) glove the bed(They stand straddle over the girls)  
(It was kinda nasty)(Does a pelvic wind over the girls  
Help me here  
(And I feel so trashy)(Helps the girls stand up)  
'Cause we can't hide the evidence in our heads

Pre- Chorus:

Heard your boyfriend was away this weekend(Grinds face to face with the girls)  
Wanna meet at my place?  
Heard that we both got nothing to do  
When I lay in bed I touch myself and I think of you (Pull the girls close)

Chorus 2:

Last night(Forcefully turuns the girls faceing away from them)  
Damn you were in my sex dreams (bends the girls at the waist)  
(You were in my...)  
Doing really nasty things (Grinds and pumps them from behind)  
(You were in my dreams)  
Damn you were in my sex dreams  
(You were in my...)  
Making love in my sex dreams (Turns them around)

(Don't stop the party) (picks the girls up and pumps them  
Making love in my sex dreams  
(Let's keep it naughty, yeah)  
Making love in my sex dreams  
(Watch me what I do)  
Making love in my sex dreams  
(Tomorrow when I run into you, tomorrow when I run into you) (Lays the girls down in a missionary position)

Verse 3:

You could turn to stone or the color of (storkes the girl's cheeks)  
Men petrified by a woman  
In love as I am when I lay with you  
I think of her, I think of her  
 _[Spoken:]_ I can't believe I'm telling you this but I've had a couple of drinks and... oh, my god (girls roll into cowgirl position)

Chorus:

Last night  
Damn you were in my sex dreams (move through various sex like positions  
(You were in my...)  
Doing really nasty things  
(You were in my dreams)  
Damn you were in my sex dreams  
(You were in my...)

Last night  
(Don't stop the party)  
Damn you were in my sex dreams  
(Let's keep it naughty, yeah)  
Doing really nasty things  
(Watch me what I do)  
Damn you were in my sex dreams  
(Tomorrow when I run into you)(They stand up ad pyro goes off)  
Making love in my sex dreams (song ends and the beat starts to her song _Change Your Life starts and it starts to rain an the lights go blue purple and gold on the stage_ )

Taylor/ Paris: Are you having a good fucking time Charlotte NC! (graps a hand held mic )

Hook:

Imma change your life, Imma change it  
Imma change your life (life) (4x)

Taylor: Get your fucking hands up! (Grabs a duffle bag)

Verse 1:

You used to dealing with basic bitches (Walks around to the beat )  
Basic shit all the time  
I'm a new classic, upgrade your status  
From a standby to a frequent flyer  
Pop out your past life, and I'll renovate your future  
Then I integrate my genius shit we purchasin' not perusing,  
Yeah, I love your hustle, baby  
Just let me add a little bit of muscle, baby (Flexs and poses in a crouch)

Joint venture, we'll partner up until the shares are up  
And I'll up your wages on a private island, dolo  
One across the Cono  
Them broads before me was locals,  
Through customs accustom your wardrobe, damn

Stamped passports where they all pass ports 'til the clocks fast forward  
Then we got blue shores where they don't do chores, we just get chauffeured ( walks to the Cat walk)

Damn, this is the life  
Exclusive shit with all access granted  
In the country where the accents are grand,  
And they landing on top of foreign mansions

Hook (4x)

Imma change your life, Imma change it(Starts throwing out backstage passes and Maylor merch from the bag  
Imma change your life (life) (Miley walks out in a white t-shirt jeans and sneakers making the fans cheer) Takes her shades off and puts them on a girl in the fron

Verse 2 (Miley)

If you could listen more than you speak (Dances with Taylor to the beat  
I get you everything that you need  
I'm talking 'bout red bottoms LV  
Even extensions plugs in your weave (flips tay's hair)  
I be blowing on strong weed when we ride  
And everybody just lookin'  
But ain't no hatea gon' holla  
They like nah shawty she tooken  
Ima get you up out that coffee shop  
Pick you up and leave you marked where you wanna shop,  
And let me show you that watch you supposed to wear (Points to Tay's wrist)  
Get up out that Honda Civic and get your ass in here (holds up Lambo keys Taylor snatches them and walks away)  
Tell your mom and dad you're straight,  
Don't worry 'bout it you got it  
You fly over in coach and fly back in a jet  
Hustle gang got your chest, (Hands the girl taylor gave shades to her hat  
Ain't no time for stress (Christian and Goldberg like pyro goes off on stage)

Verse 3(Taylor):

We spend our Winters in the Summer of Australia (taylor jumps around  
Eating crumpets with the sailors  
On acres without the neighbors  
We fast-forward four years more  
We long way from piss-poor,  
And all the shit that we endure  
I told you what you was in for so

Hook: (4x)

Imma change your life, Imma change it (Waves her hands making the crowd do the same )  
Imma change your life (life)

Once you go great, you never go good  
You never go back, even if you could  
I'll show you my way, I got that good-good  
You never go back, even if you could

Bridge:

Have you ever wished your life would change?  
Woke up and you lived your dreams  
Baby I could help you make that change  
I could show you how to do this thing

Have you ever wished your life would change?  
Woke up and you lived your dreams  
Baby I could help you make that change  
I can show ya, show ya (show ya, show ya...)

Hook: (4x)

Imma change your life, Imma change it  
Imma change your life (life)

Once you go great, you never go good  
You never go back, even if you could  
I'll show you my way, I got that good-good  
You never go back, even if you could

Outro:

Once you go great, you never go good  
Imma change your life, Imma change it  
Imma change your life (life)  
I'll show you my way, I got that good-good  
Imma change your life, Imma change it  
Imma change your life (life) (Hugs Miley and the song ends and Miley walks off)

Taylor/Paris: Give It up for Miley (Fans cheer and she walks to the center of the catwalk and a prodeuction guy bring out a stool and another brings out her purple and black accustic/ electric guitar and a mic) Now this last song I'm gonna slow it down and I want you to get those phones up (Sits down and grabs the guitar and starts) This is _A Million Reasons_ (Starts playing)

Verse 1:

You're giving me a million reasons to let you go  
You're giving me a million reasons to quit the show  
You're givin' me a million reasons  
Give me a million reasons  
Givin' me a million reasons  
About a million reasons

If I had a highway, I would run for the hills  
If you could find a dry way, I'd forever be still  
But you're giving me a million reasons  
Give me a million reasons  
Givin' me a million reasons  
About a million reasons

Chorus:

I bow down to pray  
I try to make the worst seem better  
Lord, show me the way  
To cut through all his worn out leather  
I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away  
But baby, I just need one good one to stay

Verse 2:

Head stuck in a cycle, I look off and I stare  
It's like that I've stopped breathing, but completely aware  
'Cause you're giving me a million reasons  
Give me a million reasons  
Givin' me a million reasons  
About a million reasons

And if you say something that you might even mean  
It's hard to even fathom which parts I should believe  
'Cause you're giving me a million reasons  
Give me a million reasons  
Givin' me a million reasons  
About a million reasons

Chorus:

I bow down to pray  
I try to make the worst seem better  
Lord, show me the way  
To cut through all his worn out leather  
I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away  
But baby, I just need one good one to stay

Verse 3

Hey, ehh, ehh, eyy  
Baby I'm bleedin', bleedin'  
Stay, ehh, ehhy  
Can't you give me what I'm needin', needin'  
Every heartbreak makes it hard to keep the faith  
But baby, I just need one good one  
Good one, good one, good one, good one, good one

When I bow down to pray  
I try to make the worst seem better  
Lord, show me the way  
To cut through all his worn out leather  
I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away  
But baby, I just need one good one, good one  
Tell me that you'll be the good one, good one  
Baby, I just need one good one to stay (song ends and fans cheer)

Taylor/ Paris: THANK YOU!

* * *

 **Backstage Earlier In the day : (David teaching Bibion to play the piano)**

David: Bibby whose the best piano player in the world

Bibion: I am

David: (chuckles): That's right and whoese the second best

Bibion: My daddy

David: Why

Bibbion: Cause you're a super hero

David: That's right (Cuts to David whose hair is now styled Miquel's in the Waves video short on the sides and back with tight perm curels on the top in kind of a pompadore like Lucious in the first episode of Empire sitting alone with his Guitar)

Producer: So aside from the movie and TV Shows and your daughter being born you also lost your mom

David: Yes

Producer: How do you think that affects you

David: I miss my mom every day but I get to look at my little girl and see her every day.

Producer: Now your look and style has evolved how would you discribe it now

David: Sort of Morris Day meets new wave meets southern gent

Producer: I dig it so what can the fans expect tonight

David:(smiles) Super powers

* * *

 **Concert Footage: (Fans chant Team David in time with the We Will Rock You beat as the screens flash and Goldberge like pyro starts making them go nuts and as David and his back up singers start to rise up from under the stage. David is wearing a Carolina Panther's blue blazer with black lapels a pair of black fitted jeans with a belt matiching his jacket a black wife beater silver framed shades and a pair of hightop s that match his jacket and a mic in his hand as his song** _ **24k Magic**_ **starts as a few semi scantly clad female back up dancers walk out)**

Intro:

Tonight  
I just want to take you higher  
Throw your hands up in the sky  
Let's set this party off right (Lights go to normal)

Chorus:

Players, put yo' pinky rings up to the moon (David and his dancers go into the dance steps for the song **(A/n: watch the video or the SNL perfomance)** )  
Girls, what y'all trying to do?  
24 karat magic in the air  
Head to toe so player  
Uh, look out!

Verse 1:

Pop pop, it's show time (Show time) (David and his background singers "pimp walk around the stage as the girls fawn over him)  
Show time (Show time)  
Guess who's back again?  
Oh they don't know? (Go on tell 'em)  
Oh they don't know? (Go on tell 'em)  
I bet they know soon as we walk in (Showin' up)  
Wearing Cuban links (ya)(david points to his wirst)  
Designer minks (ya)  
Inglewood's finest shoes (Whoop, whoop) (points to his shoes)  
Don't look too hard (a girl walks up to him)  
Might hurt ya'self  
Known to give the color red the blues

Pre-Chorus:

Ooh shit, I'm a dangerous man with some money in my pocket (Girl holds up a mirrior that projects David's face on the jumbo screens as he fixes his hair)  
(Keep up)  
So many pretty girls around me and they waking up the rocket (Girls surround him)  
(Keep up)  
Why you mad? Fix ya face  
Ain't my fault y'all be jocking  
(Keep up)

Chorus:

Players only, come on (David and his guys go back into the Choreography)  
Put your pinky rings up to the moon  
Girls, what y'all trying to do?  
24 karat magic in the air  
Head to toe so player  
Uh, look out!

Verse 2:

Second verse for the hustlas (hustlas)(David and the guys pimp walk to the front of the stage)  
Gangstas (gangstas)  
Bad bitches and ya ugly ass friends (Haha)  
Can I preach? (Uh oh) Can I preach? (Uh oh)  
I gotta show 'em how a pimp get it in (Does a little James brown step)  
First, take your sip (sip), do your dip (dip)  
Spend your money like money ain't shit (Whoop, whoop)  
We too fresh (pops his collar)  
Got to blame it on Jesus (David Falls back and catches himself like he's been hit by the holy ghost)  
Hashtag blessed  
They ain't ready for me

Pre- Chrous:

I'm a dangerous man with some money in my pocket (David does a spin and dorps into a split and Pops up)  
(Keep up)  
So many pretty girls around me and they waking up the rocket  
(Keep up)  
Why you mad? Fix ya face  
Ain't my fault y'all be jocking  
(Keep up)

Chorus:

Players only, come on (Goes into choreography)  
Put your pinky rings up to the moon  
Hey girls  
What y'all trying to do?  
24 karat magic in the air  
Head to toe so player  
Uh, look out!

Bridge:

(Wooh)  
Everywhere I go they be like(David the step they do at the so player line)  
Ooh, so player ooh  
Everywhere I go they be like  
Ooh, so player ooh  
Everywhere I go they be like  
Ooh, so player ooh  
Now, now, now  
Watch me break it down like (Uh) (David does his own freestyle step)  
24 karat, 24 karat magic  
What's that sound?(A girl bumps hi does her own freestyle moves)  
24 karat, 24 karat magic  
Come on now  
24 karat, 24 karat magic  
Don't fight the feeling  
Invite the feeling

Chorus:

Just put your pinky rings up to the moon (David and his dancers do the choreography)  
Girls, what y'all trying to do?  
24 karat magic in the air  
Head to toe so player  
Put your pinky rings up to the moon  
Girls, what y'all trying to do? (Do)  
24 karat magic in the air  
Head to toe so player  
(24 karat)  
Uh, look out

(24 karat magic, magic, magic) (song ends)

David: CHARLOTTTE LETS GO!

Chorus:

Make you say uh, no limit (David and his background singers go into choreography for song **(watch the video)**  
Got that Master P, no limit baby  
Give you that black card, no limit  
Just know when you roll with a nigga like me  
There's no limit baby  
Make you say uh, no limit  
I C-Murder that, no limit baby  
Give you that ghetto D girl, no limit  
Just know when you roll with a nigga like me  
There's no limit baby

Verse 1:

You know you fine, baby you know that you fine  
I'm just tryna make you mine  
Tryna make you mine, yeah I'm tryna make you mine  
Put a tingle in your spine  
We got to vibe, we got a wave  
You should ride on it  
All the places I could take  
You, girl is limitless  
So if you never been  
Girl I would just love to take you there  
You don't have to worry 'bout a thing  
I got it, let me show you better than

'Cause I may not know you, just let me hold you  
You be my soldier, and you from the 'Nolia

Chorus:

Make you say uh, no limit  
Got that Master P, no limit baby  
Give you that black card, no limit  
Just know when you roll with a nigga like me  
There's no limit baby  
Make you say uh, no limit  
I C-Murder that, no limit baby  
Give you that ghetto D girl, no limit  
Just know when you roll with a nigga like me  
There's no limit baby

Verse2:

Cars on decline, baby the cars on decline  
You roll with me, you miss shine  
Baby we shine, yeah lil mama we shine  
Just pick a destination  
Go 'head show me you can get like everything  
Show me like any car, any house  
Baby you can get like any ring, anything  
You knock it, knock it down  
All through the night, all through the day yeah  
I knock that pussy out  
Baby you call me Sugar Ray yeah

'Cause I may not know you, just let me hold you  
You be my soldier, and you from the 'Nolia

Chorus:

Make you say uh, no limit  
Got that Master P, no limit baby  
Give you that black card, no limit  
Just know when you roll with a nigga like me  
There's no limit baby  
Make you say uh, no limit  
I C-Murder that, no limit baby  
Give you that ghetto D girl, no limit  
Just know when you roll with a nigga like me  
There's no limit baby

Chorus:

Uh, no limit  
I C-Murder that, no limit baby  
Give you that ghetto D girl, no limit  
Just know when you roll with a nigga like me  
There's no limit baby (Song ends and David takes of his jacket and grabs a hand heald mic)

David: (tosses his shades into the crowd) NC I hope you liked that cause I'm not slowing down tonight and right now I wanna see some Luv! (eveyone cheers and his song Luv starts)

Verse 1:

We all sip the Henny for the day baby(David and his Background singers and Dancers start doing Dance hall like moves)  
Bad man, we no stray baby  
Oops I done fell for your way baby  
I know girl but, everyone falls...

And I know from the first time, the first time (David grinds on a Dancer)  
I seen your love, you got me baby  
Even though girl I know that I will fall for you  
You got to know that everyone falls  
Oops I done fell so deep baby  
Oops I want you for me baby  
Oops I want you for me baby  
Oops I done fell so deep cause

Chorus:

Everyone falls in love sometimes (David runs around the stage)  
I don't know 'bout you but it ain't a crime  
If you let me love you, love you, love you for long time baby  
If you let me touch you, and if you let me love you 'til the morning, oh

Mmm, ah, mmm, ah, mmm, if you let me love you (Jumps into the crowd)  
Mmm, ah, mmm, ah, mmm, if you let me touch you  
Mmm, ah, mmm, ah, mmm, if you let me love you  
Mmm, ah, mmm, ah, mmm, if you let me touch you (Gets back on stage)

Verse 2:

We all sip that Henny for the day baby (Walks around working the stage)  
Come my, my way baby  
Top down on the highway baby  
And if you let me love you  
Shawty she don't even got a visa  
Out of town, one night teaser  
Need to tell them other dudes ease up  
I'm falling but everyone falls

And I know from the first time, the first time  
I seen your love, you got me baby  
Even though girl I know that I will fall for you  
You got to know that everyone falls  
Oops I done fell too deep baby  
Oops I think you got me baby  
Oops I want you for me baby  
I'm fallin' but  
(But everyone falls...)

Chorus:

Everyone falls in love sometimes (Kisses a girl on the cheek)  
I don't know 'bout you but it ain't a crime  
If you let me love you, love you, love you for long time baby  
If you let me touch you, and if you let me love you 'til the morning, oh

Mmm, ah, mmm, ah, mmm, if you let me love you  
Mmm, ah, mmm, ah, mmm, if you let me touch you  
Mmm, ah, mmm, ah, mmm, if you let me love you  
Mmm, ah, mmm, ah, mmm

Bridge:

And if you want me (Dances around stage)  
And if you let me love you now  
It's true what I need  
Is someone for love me right now  
It's true I'm a freak  
It's time to love you now  
And if you want me  
I'm falling

Chorus:

Everyone falls in love sometimes  
I don't know 'bout you but it ain't a crime  
If you let me love you, love you, love you for long time baby  
If you let me touch you, and if you let me love you 'til the morning, oh

Mmm, ah, mmm, ah, mmm, if you let me love you  
Mmm, ah, mmm, ah, mmm, if you let me touch you  
Mmm, ah, mmm, ah, mmm, if you let me love you  
Mmm, ah, mmm, ah, mmm, if you let me love you, yeah (song ends and the band starts his song _Little bit More_ )

Chorus:

Are we ever gonna (David starts singing to a female back up singer)  
You should make up your mind  
Take you back to my shrine

And I'm a need the whole night ( the beat drops and they go into African inspired dance moves)  
And a little bit more  
I'm gonna need a whole night  
They don't know how you like it  
I'm gonna need a whole night  
And I'm a need the whole night  
And a little bit more  
I'm gonna need a whole night  
They don't know how you like it  
I'm gonna need a whole night  
And I'm a need the whole night  
And a little bit more

Verse 1:

Yeah, I got the feeling you've been here before (David walks the stage to the beat as his dancers continue with the african like dance moves)  
You needed tonight like a weekend ago  
Yeah, you in or you out or you playing or folding

Chorus:

We in need of a moment (David goes back into the moves)  
Are we ever gonna  
You should make up your mind(Dances with the back up Dancer)  
Take you back to my shrine  
Don't you pay them no mind  
Let them be, let them go  
She was made for my eyes  
We escape at times

And I'm a need the whole night  
And a little bit more  
I'm gonna need a whole night  
They don't know how you like it  
I'm gonna need a whole night  
And I'm a need the whole night  
And a little bit more  
I'm gonna need a whole night  
They don't know how you like it  
I'm gonna need a whole night  
And I'm a need the whole night  
And a little bit more

Verse 2:

Yeah, the party gets shallow the deeper we go (Continues Dancing with back up dancer)  
Telling you secrets that you shouldn't know  
Yeah, I feel like it's just you and me on the floor

Chorus:

We in need of a moment (Goes back into the choreography)  
Are we ever gonna  
You should make up your mind  
Take you back to my shrine  
Don't you pay them no mind  
Let them be, let them go  
She was made for my eyes  
We escape at times

And I'm a need the whole night  
And a little bit more  
I'm gonna need a whole night  
They don't know how you like it  
I'm gonna need a whole night  
And I'm a need the whole night  
And a little bit more  
I'm gonna need a whole night  
They don't know how you like it  
I'm gonna need a whole night  
And I'm a need the whole night  
And a little bit more

Bridge:

And a little bit more (Dances around following the girl)  
And a little bit more  
And a little bit more  
Just a little bit more  
Wahala she no dey give me  
Wahala she no dey give me  
I dey want you plenti plenti  
I dey want you plenti plenti(spins the girl around )  
Oh me, oh my, plenti, plenti  
Oh nah, plenti, plenti  
Oh me, oh my, plenti, plenti  
Oh nah, plenti, plenti

Chorus:

And I'm a need the whole night (Dances around in the choreography)  
And a little bit more  
I'm gonna need a whole night  
They don't know how you like it  
I'm gonna need a whole night  
And I'm a need the whole night  
And a little bit more  
I'm gonna need a whole night  
They don't know how you like it  
I'm gonna need a whole night  
And I'm a need the whole night  
And a little bit more (song ends and fans cheer and the dancers leave and he grabs a water bottle )

David: THANK YOU! (takes a drink) Now you know since Charlotte and all the Carolinas are my home town the family rule states that I get one extra song in my first set now before I do it I need a little help yo Ace (Fans cheer as Mikayla walks out in a pair of jeans and a sports bra holding two doen roses giving some to David) Really?

Mikayla: Really

David: Ok lets do this (David's song _The Fix starts)_

Verse 1 (David):

Shawty hit me on the late night (Walks around tossing the roses out Mikayla doing the same)  
Got a man, got me thinkin', shawty, ain't right  
She say she ain't about the creep life  
But all she wanna do is take pipe (Does a pelvic wind)  
I ain't mad at nobody  
I just wanna have your body  
Now, I can give you the key, girl  
Or you can meet me in the lobby  
Talkin' 'bout it (Walks back over to Mik)

Chorus:

(David):

Oh, I'll lay you down and go down (They both look at each other and walk to the catwalk  
Girl, 'til I reach your ocean  
Oh-ooo-ooo  
So come and get this dick

(Mikayla):

When you need that fix, yeah, that medicine  
I know you like it like this  
When you get that itch, adrenaline (Both do Pelvic winds)  
Heart beatin' outta your chest  
(Heart beatin' outta yo chest)  
And when that pressure's buildin'  
I got what you need, come fuck with me  
And when you get that feelin'  
I got sexual healin'  
Baby  
(Talkin' 'bout)  
Baby

Verse 2:

Bust it open every time I get up inside (David sits on the edge of the Catwalk singing to a a girl)  
Soakin' wet, turn the bed to a slip 'n' slide  
Spread eagle, nigga eatin' like it's suppa time  
Shawty knows who's is it, it's all mine  
I ain't mad at nobody (no-ooo)  
I just wanna have your body  
And if you can take it deep  
Then let a playa like me, get at that body girl (they kiss her and a girl throws her pantie at them and some through bras)

Chorus:

(David):

Oh, I'll lay you down and go down  
Girl, 'til I reach your ocean  
Oh-ooo-ooo  
So come and get this dick

(Mikayla):

When you need that fix, yeah, that medicine (they hand the girl the last rose and get up)  
I know you like it like this  
When you get that itch, adrenaline  
Heart beatin' outta your chest  
(Heart beatin' outta yo chest)  
And when that pressure's buildin'  
I got what you need, come fuck with me  
And when you get that feelin'  
I got sexual healin'

Bridge: (David and MIK)

Baby (David and Mik work the stage  
(Talkin' 'bout)  
Baby  
(Sweat 'em all out)  
Baby  
(I can't hold it much longer)  
Baby  
(I'm gettin' stronger and stronger)

Chorus: (Mikayla):

When you need that fix, yeah, that medicine  
I know you like it like this  
When you get that itch, adrenaline  
Heart beatin' outta your chest  
(Heart beatin' outta yo chest)  
And when that pressure's buildin'  
I got what you need, come fuck with me  
And when you get that feelin'  
I got sexual healin'  
Baby  
Baby(song ends a both take a bow)

David: GIVE IT FOR MIK! (Fans cheer) Thank you I'll be back

* * *

 **Earlier In the Day: (Footage shows Demi running through soundcheck/ rehersal )**

Demi: Ok ok take ten guys (Cuts to Demi in the dressing room )

Producer: So in interviews you've said that jail was the best thing that ever happened to you care to explain

Demi: Before I get deeply into that lets just set this straight I was in real jail not max but a real jail where I was labeled a child molester once you get that label being Demi don't yes eventhough they concented they were underage. Too young to concent and I did damage to their lives. And I have to live with that and it doesn't matter if I was coked out of my fucking mind its no excuse for what I did I was wrong and wrong is wrong.

Producer: Now onto your drug use what exactally were you using.

Demi: I was on coke I was drinking heavily. And I was drinking lean or dirty sprite if you prefer. I would do six lines every morning when I woke up have a cup a coffee with vodka in it. Take a shower brush my teeth go to do what ever it was I had to also knock back a pint lean and snort three more lines on the way then repeat minus the coffe all day

Prodcer: Now

Demi: Now Ive been clean for years

Producer: Good for you. Now what can the people expect tonight.

Demi: Sexy awesomeness

* * *

 **Concert footage:(A siren blasts and siren like lights shine on the arena. A group of dancers dressed in all black riot gear the girls simular to what Byonce's back up dancers wore at the super bowl. The guys shirtless. Steam blows out of the stage and the stage raises up high above the them and Demi is on the platform dressed in a gold and black longsleeved leotard that's v-neck with a large black leather belt and thigh high black leather boots with a mic in her hand posed like a super hero making the fans cheer and the music for her song** _ **Ain't My Fault**_ **starts)**

Intro:

Oh my, oh my, oh my(Platform is lowered as she sings)  
Oh my, oh my, oh my  
Oh my, oh my, oh my, oh my

Verse 1:

It ain't my fault you keep turning me on (Walks up to a guy and rubs his chest and grinds on him)  
It ain't my fault you got, got me so gone (Turns to a girl and does the same)  
It ain't my fault I'm not leaving alone  
It ain't my fault you keep turning me on

I can't talk right now, I'm looking and I like what I'm seeing(Guy and girl do a tug of war twisting her pulling her towards them)  
Got me feeling kinda shocked right now  
Could've stopped right now, even if I wanted  
Gotta get it, get it, get it, while it's hot right now  
Oh my god, what is this?  
Want you all in my business  
Baby, I insist, please don't blame me for whatever happens next

Chorus:

No, I can't be responsible (Guy and girl rub her body and drop their knees)  
If I get you in trouble now  
See you're too irresistible  
Yeah that's for sure

So if I put your hands where my eyes can't see (Puts there hands on her crotch and ass)  
Then you're the one who's got a hold on me (Dancers grind her)  
No, I can't be responsible, responsible  
It ain't my fault(pushes them away)

It ain't my fault (no, no, no, no)(goes into choreography)  
It ain't my fault (no, no, no, no)

Verse 2:

It ain't my fault you came here looking like that(Stalks over to a guy)  
You just made me trip, fall, and land on your lap(Falls back into his arms )  
Certain bad boy smooth, body hotter than the sun  
I don't mean to be rude but I look so damn good on ya(Guy flips her in his arms and she lands on her feet)

Ain't got time right now (Pushes the guy away and switches her hips)  
Miss me with that "What's your name? Your sign?" right now(Guy slides between her legs and gets in her face and she pushes him away)  
It's light outside, I just called an Uber and it's right outside(Pulls the guy close and grinds on him)  
Oh my god, what is this?  
Want you all in my business  
Baby, I insist, please don't blame me for whatever happens next

Chorus:

No, I can't be responsible (Jumps into the guy's arms and he spins her around)  
If I get you in trouble now  
See you're too irresistible  
Yeah that's for sure(Guy hands her to a girl)

So if I put your hands where my eyes can't see(Girl spins her around and flips her around)  
Then you're the one who's got a hold on me  
No I can't be responsible, responsible(sets her down)  
It ain't my fault

It ain't my fault (no, no, no, no) (Choreography)  
It ain't my fault (no, no, no, no)

Bridge:

Baby, one, two, three (Pulls a guy and girl close to her and grinds on them as they lay on the stage)  
Your body's calling me  
And I know wherever it is  
It's exactly where I wanna be  
But don't blame me  
It ain't my fault

It ain't my fault (no, no, no, no)  
It ain't my fault (no, no, no, no)  
It ain't my fault (oh my, oh my, oh my) (a group of Guys and girls pick her upa and spin her around)

Chorus:

So if I put your hands where my eyes can't see  
Then you're the one who's got a hold on me  
No I can't be responsible, responsible  
It ain't my fault (They set her down)

It ain't my fault (no, no, no, no) (Choreography)  
It ain't my fault (no, no, no, no)

It ain't my fault you got me so caught  
It ain't my fault you got me so caught  
Oh, well, that's too bad it ain't my fault (song ends and the music to her song _Do Something Wit It)_

Verse 1:

Oh, I see it on your face baby(Struts around the stage to the beat while a guy follows her)  
You wanna know how I taste, baby  
Watching me whine my waist, baby (Does a stripper / dancehall like whine as a guy whines benhind her)  
You want a piece of this cake, cake, cake (Does a bit of a twerk then walks away)  
You like to watch, it's gotten nasty (Drops into a squat with her legs open rubbing her thighs and chest)  
But I ain't mad at you, I ain't even mad at you (gets up as the guy comes over and walks away)  
Darling let's start, I know you wanna touch me  
And darling I ain't even mad at you

Chorus:

'Cause you lookin' like you want it now (walks around the stage doing the come here motion)  
What the hell you waiting for  
I'ma poke it out so you can see it clear  
Said you lookin' like you want it now  
What the hell you waiting for  
Own it like you want it and get over here

(x2)  
Come and do something with it, do something with it (Drops on her knees with the other female Dancers and twerks for the guys before fliping onto their backs scissoring there legs doing a come here motions as the guys come towards them)  
Standing there staring at it, boy come and get it  
Come and do something with it, do something with it  
Standing there staring at it, boy come and get it ( gets up and walks away)

'Cause you lookin' like you want it now  
What the hell you waiting for  
I'ma poke it out so you can see it clear (sticks her ass out and pops at the guys before going into elbow cartwheel and moving away)  
Said you lookin' like you want it now  
What the hell you waiting for  
Own it like you want it and get over here (does the come here motion)

Verse 2:

Getting on my nerves, baby (Guy dances up to her she grinds towards him and rubs his chest)  
I got you hot I see you sweating out your shirt baby  
But you still just sittin' watching me work, baby (knocks the guy on his but and twerks in his face)  
Ya know I want body eryday, eryday

Boy I can tell you thinking nasty (walks away guy crawling behind her)  
But I ain't mad at you, I ain't even mad at you  
I know what you want, but still you haven't asked me  
Baby you bout to make me mad at you

Chorus:

'Cause you lookin' like you want it now( goes into choreography from before)  
What the hell you waiting for  
I'ma poke it out so you can see it clear  
Said you lookin' like you want it now  
What the hell you waiting for  
Own it like you want it and get over here

(x2)  
Come and do something with it, do something with it  
Standing there staring at it, boy come and get it  
Come and do something with it, do something with it  
Standing there staring at it, boy come and get it

'Cause you lookin' like you want it now  
What the hell you waiting for  
I'ma poke it out so you can see it clear  
Said you lookin' like you want it now  
What the hell you waiting for  
Own it like you want it and get over here (Song ends and Demi puts her mic the mic stand as the fans cheer and the dancers leave)

Demi: THANK YOU CHARLOTTE its so good to be back with my family. Now I'm gonna slow it down with thes next two one is new and one I know you know (Band starts her song _Fire Bomb_ and the lighting on stage goes ember colored)

Verse 1:

Yeah (smoke starts to build in a circle around Demi and the stage)  
Whoa  
Gunfire left a hole  
In the tank  
Losing gasoline

Fire is on my trail  
And he's after me  
Hope it dont get here  
Before I get where Im going  
I gotta get where Im going  
Take off my mask to breathe

You couldve been a apart of a  
Masterpiece  
Fluid in the breaks  
Was the last to leave  
Thats the thing

Where I'm going  
I dont need my breaks  
Cant wait to see your face  
When your front windows break  
And I come crashing through(Big Pyro burst goes off and Demi setting the edge of the stage on fire and leaves ring of fire where Demi is)

Chorus:

The lovers need to clear the road (Demi gribs the mic stand )  
Oh, oh, oh  
Cause this thing is ready to blow  
Oh, oh, oh

I just wanna set you on fire  
So I wont have to burn alone  
Then you  
Then youll know where  
I'm coming from  
Fire bomb  
Fire bomb

Verse 2:

Seems cold (Picks up the stand and walks around the stage)  
But baby no  
Doesnt have to be  
Microwaving our medal tragedy  
Watching it burn and  
Its beautiful and its blue  
And its pitiful  
When its through  
Its the other half of me

I didnt do it  
You lit the match for me  
Now were flying  
From the blast, baby  
Thats the thing

Where were going  
We dont need no breaks  
Cant wait to see your face  
When your front windows break  
And I come crashing through (Another pyro blast)

Chorus:

The lovers need to clear the road (still walking the stage)  
Oh, oh, oh  
Cause this thing is ready to blow  
Oh, oh, oh

I just wanna set you on fire  
So I wont have to burn alone  
Then you  
Then youll know where  
Im coming from  
Fire bomb  
Fire bomb

Bridge:

Baby we were killing them (Drops to her knees singing)  
They couldnt handle the millionth degree  
We were criminals  
As we were burning  
The world called the police  
Fire department, ambulance  
You can call me crazy cause I believe  
The only move for me and you  
Is to go out blazing

Chorus:

The lovers need to clear the road (stands up singing)  
Oh, oh, oh  
Cause this thing is ready to blow  
Oh, oh, oh

I just wanna set you on fire  
So I wont have to burn alone  
Then you  
Then youll know where  
Im coming from  
Fire bomb  
Oh, oh, oh  
Fire bomb (Song ends as the techs kill the flames and the fans cheer )

Demi: Now this song is a little sexy and its a new one that's on my new album and the family reunion album its a hot song I'm sure you herd now if not I hope you dig it. This is _Body Say_

Verse 1:

If I had it my way, I would take you down ( stand with hip to the crowd and taps her feet to the beat)  
If I had it my way, I would turn you out  
And if my body had a say, I would come again (runs her hands up her body to her hair as she rocks to the beat)  
Scared of what I might say, cause I'm at the edge

Pre- Chorus:

And our eyes are crossing paths across the room (Puts her hands on her hips and rocks to the beat)  
There's only one thing left for us to do

Chorus:

You can touch me with slow hands( runs her hands up her body and toses her hair as she rocks to the beat  
Speed it up, baby, make me sweat  
Dreamland, take me there cause I want your sex ( points to the crowd)  
If my body had a say, I wouldn't turn away  
Touch, make love, taste you (Grrabs her crotch and sways)  
If my body told the truth, baby I would do  
Just what I want to (Takes the mic off the stand and starts walking the stage)

Verse 2:

If I had it my way, I would take the lead  
And if I had it my way, I would take you deep(croutches rubbing her pelvic area)  
If my body had a say, I'd get it off my chest (gets on her knees and grind on the stage rubbing her chest)  
Show you all the red lace underneath this dress (rubs her inner thigh and whinies her way back to her feet

Pre- Chorus:

And our eyes are crossing paths across the room (walks back to the mic stand running her hand through her hair  
There's only one thing left for us to do

Chorus:

You can touch me with slow hands (holds the mic stand swaying her hips to the beat)  
Speed it up, baby, make me sweat (spins away and walks to the edge of the stage and dances in place rocking to the beat)  
Dreamland, take me there cause I want your sex  
If my body had a say, I wouldn't turn away  
Touch, make love, taste you (touches her cortch and filps her hair before turning and walking back to the mic stand  
If my body told the truth, baby I would do  
Just what I want to

Bridge:

My mind is getting in the way (puts the mic back on the stand and sensually runs her hands through her hair as she sways to the beat)  
Can't feel what my body say  
I'mma tell you anyway  
I'mma tell you anyway  
My mind is getting in the way  
Can't feel what my body say  
I'mma show you anyway  
I'mma show you anyway

There's only one thing left for us to do (points to the crowd)  
Oh, you can

Chorus:

You can touch me with slow hands(runs her hands up her body)  
Speed it up, baby, make me sweat  
Dreamland, take me there cause I want your sex (toses her hair)  
If my body had a say, I wouldn't turn away  
Touch, make love, taste you( Grips the mic instead her crotch)  
If my body told the truth, baby I would do (steps away and Dances sensually her background sings)  
Just what I want to  
You can touch me with slow hands  
Dreamland  
If my body had a say, I wouldn't turn away (step to the mic)  
Touch, make love, taste you(cups her crotch and whinds to the beat)  
If my body told the truth, baby I would do  
Just what I want to (Song ends and fans cheer and Demi takes a bow)

Demi: THANK YOU!

* * *

 **Earlier in the Day footage: (Mikayla rehersing with her dancers)**

Mikayla: Alright lets run it again five six seven eight! (they go through the routine again) that's better but lets go again (Cuts to Mikayla hanging upside down from gravity boots doing sit ups)

Producer: So how do you feel about going on after Demi tonight

Mikayla: Not a problem I mean the last city we wre in she followed me so

Producer: So no tension between you two

Mikayla: Nope I'm with Cassie and surprisingly my ex and current wife get along and its just been a fun vibe whole tour.

Producer: So you're known for trying to top everyone what are you gonna do tonight

Mikayla: I'm gonna kill em sorry Mile Lilly I know you're after me but sorry I'm killing it

* * *

 **Concert Footage: (Fans cheer as the lights on the stage go out and video shows footage a young girl who looks like a five year old Mikayla being taught the drums then someone dressed like a cross between a ninja and a female break dancer. The hooded woman leads her to an MMA cage where they dance spare. The footage shows Mik age and her rise to fame and a dramatization of her deviorce and the ninja master lady taking her to a shrine where Cassie tends to her they fall in love as Mikayla with the ninja lady trains and gets back in shape and Mikayla marries Cassie. The ninja lady takes off her mask and hood revealing it to be Mikayla's actual mom who hands her box inside the box is a black sleevless hooded shirt that fits loose with a red phoenix on it with a red lining in the hood and a pair of black men's skinny jeans and boots that look like motocross boots an red glove like Kazuya from Tekken Mikayla's mom says "You're ready my daughter" Mikayla dons her outfit kisses Cassie pulls her hood up and jumps off the clif a spotlight sees Mikayla flipping from somewhere up high and landing in a super hero croutch then stands up revealing other dancers in simular clothes with the phonenix on her shirt glowing in the black light revealing she has a headset mic on and that her hair is short boyish and styled like Joe Jonas but longer on the back and sides and has red and blonde in it but is mostly her natural black making the fans cheer as the music for her song** _ **Five More Hours**_ **starts)**

Verse 1:

What you wanna do baby?(Mikayla works the stage some popping and posing )  
Where you wanna go?  
I take you to the moon baby  
I take you to the floor  
I treat you like a real lady  
No matter where you go  
Just give me some time baby as you know

Even when we're apart I know my heart is still there with you  
Five more hours 'til the night it's ours and I'll be back with you(Points to her heart )

Chorus:

This right here is my type of party (motions to the crowd)  
Five more hours we're just getting started(Starts a bunch of foot work and popping moves with her dancers)  
This right here is my type of party  
Five more hours we're just getting started  
(Five more hours we're just getting started)

Verse 2:

How you wanna feel baby? What you wanna know? (does's a spin move then works the stage and pops and poses)  
Just pour another drink baby, come on pour a little more (does a back bend)  
I'll treat you like a real lady, I'll keep you out the cold  
I'll give you all my time baby, you know

Even when we're apart I know my heart is still there with you(Points to her heart and does a back flip)  
Five more hours 'til the night it's ours and I'll be back with you

Chorus:

This right here is my type of party(does a bit of "drunken two stepping)  
Five more hours we're just getting started(goes into the popping foot work dance moves)  
This right here is my type of party  
Five more hours we're just getting started  
(Five more hours we're just getting started)

Verse 3:

I follow the sound of your heartbeat (Does the heartbeat popping move)  
How it always calls me, finding my way back to you( motions to the crowd)  
I'm feeling it more now than ever  
I'll do this forever, just to spend a night with you

Chrous:

This right here is my type of party(fist pumps)  
Five more hours we're just getting started  
This right here is my type of party(goes into the popping moves)  
Five more hours we're just getting started  
(Five more hours we're just getting started) (song ends and the beat for her song _Fine by Me_ starts)

Verse 1:

She doesn't call before midnight, if at all("Fights" across the stage doing the dance Maritl arts moves she was shown training in)  
Oh, she never stays to watch the night turn to day

But I'm like use me baby, anyway you want  
I wish you were mine in the broad daylight  
But you just use me baby, anyway you want  
I wish you were mine but

Chorus:

She only loves me when the lights are off, lights are off (She and the dancers do slow smooth criminal like leans miming gestures and poses that match the lyrics)  
She only loves me when the sun is down, sun is down  
She only loves me when no one's around, one's around  
She only loves me cause I put it down  
And it's fine by me ( They do an danc kata made up punches and filps  
And it's fine by me

Verse 2:

She's like the wind, she comes and goes and again( back into the Sparing Dancing)  
All of my friends think I'm a fool, silly them

But I'm like use me baby, anyway you want  
I wish you were mine in the broad daylight  
But you just use me baby, anyway you want  
I wish you were mine but

Chorus:

She only loves me when the lights are off, lights are off(Does the MJ Lean move)  
She only loves me when the sun is down, sun is down  
She only loves me when no one's around, one's around  
She only loves me cause I put it down  
And it's fine by me(Do the kata moves)  
And it's fine by me

Bridge:

She knows I can take her there, afterwards she just don't care(Does a series of poses and pops)  
She knows I can take her there, afterwards she just don't care

Chorus:

She only loves me when the lights are off, lights are off( Does the MJ lean moves)  
She only loves me when the sun is down, sun is down  
She only loves me when no one's around, one's around  
She only loves me cause I put it down  
You a freak, and it's fine by me  
You a freak, and it's fine by me  
And it's fine by me (does the Kata)  
And it's fine by me  
And it's fine by me (song ends and her male dancers leave )

Mikayla: CHARLOTTE Ya'll ready for some new work! (Fans cheer) but I need some help oh girls (Demi and Cassie walk out making the fans lose it Demi is wearing her outfift she wore during her set Cassie is wearing a female version of Mikayla's ninja outfit that looks like a red and black version of what Gail Kim wore when they gave her the gimmick except red and black and midrif and hip showing and with knee length pants and hands Mik and hand heald mic) You girls ready

Demi: Yeah

Cassie: Yeah bae but how bout a kiss first(Fans cheer as Mik moves in to kiss Cassie)

Demi: Wait I'm the first wife I should get a kiss too ( fans cheer and oooooo)

Cassie: Really Demi I thought you were over my wife

Mikayla: Yeah Dem what's the deal

Demi: I just figure the fans might like to see it for old times sake and it will be toatlly meaningless (fans cheer and start chanting kiss )

Mikayla: Bae?

Cassie: Well if the fans want it and it means nothing ok

Demi: Ok (Demi grabs Cassie and kisses her making the fans cheer and ooo)

Cassie: Yep meaningless

Mikayla: Ok lets go (the beat for her song _All nite_ starts and she starts dance walking on the stage and Mikayla and Demi turn away from the crowd and do sexy dance moves )

Chorus: (Demi &Cassie):

Pull up to the club, with the doors up(Demi and Cassie walk seductivly over to Mik)  
We don't wait in line, you know who we are  
Poppin' all the bottles just all nite  
I'ma do this dance for you all nite(go into a series of semi twerking and grinding moves on Mik)  
I'ma do this dance for you all nite  
I'ma do this dance for you all nite  
I'ma do this dance for you all nite  
All nite, all nite

Verse 1: (Mikayla):

Shawty got that ass, she a hella fact, yeah (Mik grabs Cassie's hips as she grinds her and Demi grinds on her back )  
I'ma throw this stack , yeah, on your back, yeah (All three walk and Dance around the stage)  
She gon' throw it back, yeah, for a rack, yeah  
What they're doing this, I did last year, yeah  
Hit the charts, number one, and that was just the first year  
All they really wanna know is what I'm working  
I'ma need a hundred dollar for a version  
She prepared, shawty keep protection in the purse, yeah  
I'ma make the thrill feel good, go to work  
I'ma do it so good till it feels like it hurt  
Throwing money in the club  
Might leave a will, yeah  
All my people in the building, everybody real good  
Whassup?!

Chorus: (Mik, Cassie and Demi):

Pull up to the club, with the doors up  
We don't wait in line, you know who we are  
Poppin' all the bottles just all nite (Cassie and Demi do their sexy semi twerk)  
She gon' do a dance on me all nite  
She gon' do a dance on me all nite  
She gon' do a dance on me all nite  
She gon' do a dance on me all nite (Fans cheer as David walks taking off the wife beater he had on earlier leaving him in his pants)  
All nite, she gon' do a dance on me all nite

Verse 2: (David):

Shawty got gang, you know who she with it (dances up to a twerking Demi)

Caught her on the wrist, but she's super thick, yeah  
Do it like a song, I don't wanna hit you, yeah( Starts working the stage)  
Wanna hear you, let me bust it wide open  
Mister Replay, I hit it in slow motion  
Bad bitch alert, shawty got them low mouths  
She the bad alert ? like an iCloud  
We'd be getting money lately like us  
Champagne poppin' we'd be drinking in the clubs  
She gon' do a dance for me all nite  
And I'ma throw the money till the sunlight (David high fives Mik and leaves)

Chorus:

Pull up to the club, with the doors up  
We don't wait in line, you know who we are  
Poppin' all the bottles just all nite  
She gon' do a dance on me all nite  
She gon' do a dance on me all nite  
She gon' do a dance on me all nite  
She gon' do a dance on me all nite  
All nite, she gon' do a dance on me all nite

Verse 3: (Mikayla)

Now she gon' do a dance on me, (Mikayla leans over the edge of the stage s Dancing)  
She gon' make the booty clap like some hands for me,  
Told her I don't wait in line, girl, this for shoes  
Walk up in the club, we'd be let them all choose  
Just messed up some commas, just messed up some Euros  
I'm talking you & me, shawty, that's plural  
You cannot name a young man, I'm ?  
Getting wasted tonight like no tomorrow  
I'm up in the deck, run the whole section  
All these haters suck, but it don't affect me  
I ain't licking waist, but I am blacklist  
You gon' get it dance â€˜cause tonight I'm checking Dances back over to the girls)

Chorus:(with Cassie's adlibs):

Pull up to the club, with the doors up (Demi goes into full on stripper twerk)  
We don't wait in line, you know who we are  
Poppin' all the bottles just all nite(Demi drops into a split doing the Hydrolics move while Cassie grinds Mik )  
She gon' do a dance on me all nite  
(I'ma do this dance for you all nite)  
She gon' do a dance on me all nite  
(I'ma do this dance for you all nite)  
She gon' do a dance on me all nite  
All nite, she gon' do the dance

Bridge:

Bust that ass, let me see you move (all three Dance)  
Bust that ass, let me see you move  
Oh, babe

Chorus:

Pull up to the club, with the doors up  
We don't wait in line, you know who we are  
Poppin' all the bottles just all nite  
She gon' do a dance on me all nite  
She gon' do a dance on me all nite  
She gon' do a dance on me all nite  
She gon' do a dance on me all nite  
All nite, she gon' do the dance( Song ends and fans cheer)

Mikayla: give it up for Dave Demi and Cassie ( fans cheer as they leave and a spot light shines on Mik and her song _Sweet love_ starts and her dancers come back out ) Charlotte you don't mind do you (takes off her shirt and starts singing)

Chorus:

Oooh baby let's get naked (Walks the stage winding her abs and pelvis as it rains onstage)  
Just so we can make sweet love  
All these sensations got me going crazy for you  
Inside on top of you  
Grinding inside and out of you  
Baby I know what to do  
Baby I know what to do  
So come on baby girl  
Let's just take our clothes off (cuts to the fans reacting)  
Just so we can make sweet love

Verse 1:

But I want to know your body(Mikayla walks the edge of the stage kneels down as fans throw their underwear and cards on stage)  
Tonight is the night  
That I change your life (Lets the girl feel her abs as she rolls them)  
Let me control your body  
Girl you shy you wanna slow it down  
And you start screaming when I go down town  
Oh baby tell me why, you're so excited  
You know I love it when you take it off( a girl tosses her top on stage  
So baby go ahead and take it off tonight

Chorus:

Oooh baby let's get naked (Dances around the stage as the girls in the crowd throw stuff on stage)  
Just so we can make sweet love  
All these sensations got me going crazy for you  
Inside on top of you  
Grinding inside and out of you  
Baby I know what to do(drops to the stage)  
Baby I know what to do  
So come on baby girl  
Let's just take our clothes off  
Just so we can make sweet love

Verse 2:

I'm making sweet love, to you baby (grinds the stage)  
Go ahead and take it off  
Let's get naked  
Cause you know I love to turn you on  
Girl let's do it to your favorite song, yeah  
With the candles lit, and the lights low  
Baby girl I want for you to roll (Simulates the missionary position  
Just roll your hips  
And just grind on me, grind on me, grind on me  
And baby don't get it confused  
I'll do everything you want me to  
Just as long as you get crazy  
And just as soon as you get naked, making love

Chorus:

Oooh baby let's get naked ( gets up and dances)  
Just so we can make sweet love  
All these sensations got me going crazy for you  
Inside on top of you  
Grinding inside and out of you  
Baby I know what to do  
Baby I know what to do  
So come on baby girl  
Let's just take our clothes off  
Just so we can make sweet love  
Sweet love, sweet love(Song ends and the fans cheer and Mikayla bows)

Mikayla:THANK YOU

* * *

 **Earler In The Day: (Shows Lilly going through rehersal)**

Lilly: Whew ! Ok break time (Cuts to lilly taking vitimins)

Producer: So you're six months along what's that like onstage

Lilly: Joyously exhausting I hate not being able to go full out as I normally can but I also love being a mom

Prodeucer: So on that are you and Miley expecting this time

Lilly: We're not saying

Producer: Ok so last show wht should we expect

Lilly: Fun but know cartwheels

* * *

 **Concert Footage: (A pyro blast followed by another and Lilly's starts her song** _ **When I Get You Alone**_ **and Lilly jogs out dressed in white and black leather leggings a pair of checker board slip on Vans and a long torquise blue tropical print V-neck shirt that has Property Of Wonderland Atheletics in white letters. With her mic in her hand)**

Verse 1:

All alone in my bed tonight(struts around the stage posing and filping her hair)  
I find myself dreaming of all the things I might  
Do to you  
And do for me  
Behind closed doors where nobody else will see

Chorus:

I know when I get you alone (Jumps in place pumping her fist as smoke starts to blow across the stage)  
There's gonna be trouble  
Just hope that I won't lose control  
I'll have you seeing double

Verse 2:

Fanasties and dangerous dreams (Shakes hands with a few fans)  
All have my head spinning in a world of schemes  
What to do when it's up to me  
Take you places you have never seen

Chorus:

I know when I get you alone (Jogs across the stage)  
There's gonna be trouble  
Just hope that I won't lose control  
I'll have you seeing double

I know when I get you  
I know when I get you  
I know when I get you  
I know when I get you

Verse 3:

All of my life they told me I'm wrong ((shakes hands with fans)  
I thought they were right  
But then you came along  
I finally believe  
I finally can see  
I was right all along  
And it brought you to me

Chorus:

I know when I get you alone (Dances around to the stage )  
There's gonna be trouble  
Just hope that I won't lose control  
I'll have you seeing double

I know when I get you  
I know when I get you  
I know when I get you  
I know when I get you

I know when I get you  
I know when I get you  
I know when I get you  
I know when I get you  
I know when I get you  
I know when I get you  
I know when I get you  
I know when I get you (Song ends and fans cheer )

Lilly: Thank you Charlotte now I'm six months pregnant and the docs said not to strain myself but lets try something new (fans cheer) now I wrote this as a joke cause I don't rap but Dave and Miley said go and record it so I said F it anyway this is for all the MILF's (The beat for her song _M.I.L.F$_ starts

Chorus:

You got that (Walks the cat walk to the beat)  
You got that  
You got that milk money  
I got that  
I got that  
I got that MILF money  
You got that  
You got that  
You got that milk money  
I got that  
I got that  
I got that MILF money  
I got that MILF money  
I got that MILF money  
I got that MILF money  
I got that MILF money

Verse1:

Heard you're in the mood (Drops into a cocky squatting pose)  
For a little milfshake  
Welcome to the dairy  
Dutchess love factory  
I could whip it up fix(Does a sexy hip sway)  
You up straight away  
C'mon in the front door  
Leavin' out  
The back door  
Whip it flip it hay

Been workin'(Does a sexy sway back to the stage)  
At your service  
To give it to ya  
Didn't mean to  
Make you nervous  
You mutha fucka

Chorus:

You got that (walks the stage to the beat)  
You got that  
You got that milk money  
I got that  
I got that  
I got that MILF money  
I got that MILF money  
I got that MILF money

Chorus:

Me and the girls (Does poses and panta mimes to her lyrics)  
Up in the club  
Hatin' ass ho's but  
I don't give a fuck  
Runnin' a muck  
Ownin' the spot  
Buyin' the bar like I  
Bought all these rocks  
I've been  
Workin' all week  
Now where the  
Hell is my drink  
Hair and  
Nails on fleek  
All my girls on fleek

Cause we  
I-n-d-e-p-e-n-d-e-n-t  
Do you know  
What that means  
Can't see me b-r-o-k-e  
I'm p-a-I-d  
Heard about me  
I'm sayin'

Chorus:

You got that (walks the stage)  
You got that  
You got that milk money  
I got that  
I got that  
I got that MILF money  
You got that  
You got that  
You got that milk money  
I got that  
I got that  
I got that milf

Verse 3:

I've been (sturts down the catwalk portion of the stage)  
Whippin' this up  
I've been  
Tippin' this cup  
I've been waitin' my turn  
I've been workin' so hard  
Got my spirit turnt up (bounces like she has the holy spirit in the center of the cat walk stomping her feet)  
And I can't stop now  
I've been runnin' so long  
I've been fighting  
So strong  
I want it I need it  
I got it for real  
I love it real woman  
I'll feed you this meal  
Hey mama I did it  
The top of the hill  
Been a minute  
Don't forget it  
Mutha fucka I'm ill(Stops and flips her hair)

Bridge:

Now let me see (does a sexy dance as the confetti cannons rain out fake money  
Ya MILF shake  
Let me see ya MILF shake  
I got that MILF money  
I got that MILF money  
I got that MILF money  
Let me see ya MILF shake  
I got that MILF money  
I got that milf  
Money (shake, shake)  
(Shake, shake) I got  
That MILF money  
Been workin' at  
Your service  
To give it to ya  
Didn't mean to  
Make you nervous  
To give it to you  
You mutha fucka  
Let me see ya MILF shake  
Let me see ya MILF shake  
I got that MILF money  
I got that MILF money  
I got that MILF money

Outro:

Been workin' at  
Your service  
To give it to ya  
Didn't mean to  
Make you nervous  
To give it to you  
You mutha fucka (song ends and Fans cheer and someone brings out a stool and a bottle of water for Lilly)

Lilly: Whew I'm sorry ya'll I need to sit down (fans cheer as she sit down and a guitar player comes up and starts playing her song _1+1_ ) Now these next two Im gonna give you one slow and one a little fast is that alright (Fans cheer ) Give it up for Jesse Lee on guitar (Fans cheer)

Verse 1:

If I ain't got nothing  
I got you  
If I ain't got something (I don't give a damn)  
'Cause I got it with you  
I don't know much about algebra (but I know)  
One plus one equals two  
And it's me and you  
That's all we'll have when the world is through ('cause baby

Chorus:

We ain't got nothing without love  
Darling you got enough for the both of us (so come on baby)

Make love to me  
When my days look low  
Pull me in close and don't let me go  
Make love to me  
So when the world's at war  
Let our love heal us all (right now baby)

Make love to me (me, me, me, me) oh, oh  
Make love to me

Verse 2:

Hey, I don't know much about guns but I  
I've been shot by you (hey)  
And I don't know when I'm gon' die but I hope  
That I'm gon' die by you (hey)  
And I don't know much about fighting but I  
I know I will fight for you (hey)  
And just when I ball up my fist I realize  
I'm laying right next to you baby

Chorus:

We ain't got nothing but love  
And darling you got enough for the both of us

Make love to me  
When my days look low  
Pull me in close and don't let me go  
Make love to me  
So when the world's at war  
Let our love heal us all (help me let down my guard)

Make love to me (me, me, me, me) oh, oh  
Make love to me (me, me, me, me) (song ends and fans cheer and Lilly gets up and goes and sits and a keyboard)

Lilly: Ok Ya'll this is a new one this is _In Common (starts to play the song)_

Verse 1:

Said I'd be gone by five  
But it's sun rise and I'm still in your bed  
Goodnight usually means goodbye  
Me re-playing memories in my head  
Look at you, look at you  
Look what you made me do  
How do you, how do you think know my every move  
Who are you? Who are you? You look so familiar  
I know you, I know you, baby, I know the truth

Chorus:

We got way too much in common  
If I'm being honest with you  
We got way too much in common  
Since I'm being honest with you

Who wants to love somebody like me?  
You wanna love somebody like me?  
If you could love somebody like me  
You must be messed up too  
Who wants to love somebody like me?  
You wanna love somebody like me?  
If you could love somebody like me  
You must be messed up too

Verse2:

We used to talk 'til midnight  
All those days that you stayed at my house  
We were just passing the time  
When we were young and we ain't had no vows  
Now, now, now maybe later on, I'll text you and maybe you'll reply  
We both know we had no patience together day and night  
Getting high on our supply, yeah, we ain't satisfied  
I could love you all occasions

Chorus:

We got way too much in common  
If I'm being honest with you  
We got way too much in common  
Since I'm being honest with you

Who wants to love somebody like me?  
You wanna love somebody like me?  
If you could love somebody like me  
You must be messed up too  
Who wants to love somebody like me?  
You wanna love somebody like me?  
If you could love somebody like me  
You must be messed up too

Bridge:

Messed up too, messed up too  
Just like you, just like you  
Messed up too, messed up too  
Just like you, just like you

Chorus:

We got way too much in common  
If I'm being honest with you  
We got way too much in common  
Since I'm being honest with you

Who wants to love somebody like me?  
You wanna love somebody like me?  
If you could love somebody like me  
You must be messed up too  
Who wants to love somebody like me?  
You wanna love somebody like me?  
If you could love somebody like me  
You must be messed up too (Song ends )

Lilly: THANK YOU CHARLOTTTE

* * *

 **Earlier In The Day: (Miley going through soundcheck Michael)**

Miley: How's that sound bud

MD: Good 'daddy' (Cuts to Miley and Michael playing on the bus)

Miley: MD tell daddy what you want Santa to bring you for Christmas

MD: Motarcycle!

Miley: A motarcycle why you want a motarcycle

MD: Cause I wanna be just like my "daddy" and mommy

Miley: Ok how many mama's you got

MD: Two, mommy and you my mommy Daddy

Miley: and who you like better daddy or mommy

MD: I like you both

Miley: Smart boy

* * *

 **Concert Footge: (fans chanting Miley over and over then the lights go kind of dem and her song** _ **Can't stop this feeling**_ **and Miley walks out a pair of black men's skinny jeans with cargo pockets royal blue high tops and a long black men's three pocket Tee with royal blue leather sleeves and pocket and her hair styled like Justin Timberlake's. She has a hand heald mic in her hand and a pair of shades on her face and a nice modest gold chain and a blue belt)**

Miley: Everybody on your feet come on !

 _[Verse 1:]_  
I got this feeling inside my bones (Walks around sorta two stepping to the beat)  
It goes electric, wavey when I turn it on  
All through my city, all through my home  
We're flying up, no ceiling, when we're in our zone

 _[Pre-chorus 1:]_  
I got that sunshine in my pocket (Does an MJ like two step)  
Got that good soul in my feet  
I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops, ooh  
I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally  
Room on lock the way we rock it, so don't stop

 _[Chorus:]_  
And under the lights when everything goes (does a front flip)  
Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close  
When we move, well, you already know (Dance's around the stage hyping the crowd)  
So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine  
Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance  
Feeling good, good, creeping up on you  
So just dance, dance, dance, come on  
All those things I shouldn't do  
But you dance, dance, dance  
And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing

 _[Post-chorus 1:]_  
I can't stop the feeling  
So just dance, dance, dance  
I can't stop the feeling  
So just dance, dance, dance, come on

 _[Verse 2:]_  
Ooh, it's something magical (walks the cat walk)  
It's in the air, it's in my blood, it's rushing on  
Don't need no reason, don't need control  
I fly so high, no ceiling, when I'm in my zone

 _[Pre-chorus 2:]_  
'Cause I got that sunshine in my pocket (Does the MJ two step and does a spin)  
Got that good soul in my feet  
I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops, ooh  
I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally  
Room on lock the way we rock it, so don't stop

 _[Chorus:]_  
And under the lights when everything goes(Dance around as the lights move in time with the beat)  
Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close  
When we move, well, you already know  
So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine  
Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance  
Feeling good, good, creeping up on you  
So just dance, dance, dance, come on  
All those things I shouldn't do  
But you dance, dance, dance  
And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing

 _[Post-chorus 2:]_  
I can't stop the feeling (Does a bit of a Moonwalk)  
So just dance, dance, dance  
I can't stop the feeling  
So just dance, dance, dance  
I can't stop the feeling  
So just dance, dance, dance  
I can't stop the feeling  
So keep dancing, come on

 _[Bridge:]_  
I can't stop the, I can't stop the (walks the stage)  
I can't stop the, I can't stop the  
I can't stop the feeling

 _[Chorus:]_  
Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance (dances around on stage)  
(I can't stop the feeling)  
Feeling good, good, creeping up on you  
So just dance, dance, dance, come on  
(I can't stop the feeling)  
All those things I shouldn't do  
But you dance, dance, dance  
(I can't stop the feeling)  
And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing

 _[Post-chorus 3:]_  
Everybody sing  
(I can't stop the feeling)  
Got this feeling in my body  
(I can't stop the feeling)  
Got this feeling in my body  
(I can't stop the feeling)  
Wanna see you move your body  
(I can't stop the feeling)  
Got this feeling in my body  
Break it down  
Got this feeling in my body  
Can't stop the feeling  
Got this feeling in my body, come on (song ends and her song _One Dance starts_ )

 _[Intro - Kyla & Wizkid:]_  
Baby, I like your style (Takes off her t-shirt leaveing her in her wife beater and starts moving to the beat )

 _[Verse 1:]_  
Grips on your waist (starts dancing in place music as the lights move to the beat making hand gestures that match her lyrics)  
Front way, back way  
You know that I don't play  
Streets not safe  
But I never run away  
Even when I'm away  
Oti, oti, there's never much love when we go OT  
I pray to make it back in one piece  
I pray, I pray

 _[Hook:]_  
That's why I need a one dance(dances in kind of Dance hall moves as she walks the stage)  
Got a Hennessy in my hand  
One more time 'fore I go  
Higher powers taking a hold on me  
I need a one dance  
Got a Hennessy in my hand  
One more time 'fore I go  
Higher powers taking a hold on me

 _[Bridge - Kyla & Wizkid:]_  
Baby, I like your style (Two back up Dancers in Panthers cheerleaders uniforms come out and go into choreography thats a mix of normal hip hop and Dance hall whlie Miley works the stage)

 _[Verse 2:]_  
Strength and guidance  
All that I'm wishing for my friends  
Nobody makes it from my ends  
I had to bust up the silence  
You know you gotta stick by me  
Soon as you see the text, reply me  
I don't wanna spend time fighting  
We've got no time

 _[Hook:]_  
And that's why I need a one dance  
Got a Hennessy in my hand  
One more time 'fore I go  
Higher powers taking a hold on me  
I need a one dance  
Got a Hennessy in my hand  
One more time 'fore I go  
Higher powers taking a hold on me

 _[Bridge - Kyla & Wizkid:]_  
Tell me, I need to know, where do you wanna go? (Miley Dances around with the cheerleaders as the bridges plays)  
'Cause if you're down, I'll take it slow  
Make you lose control  
Where, where, where  
Where, where, where, where  
Oh, yeah, she steady on grindin'  
Where, where, where  
Back up, back up and wine it, girl  
Where, where, where, where  
'Cause if you're down  
Back up, back up and  
'Cause if you're down  
Back up, back up and  
'Cause if you're down  
Back up, back up and

 _[Hook:]_  
I need a one dance  
Got a Hennessy in my hand  
One more time 'fore I go  
Higher powers taking a hold on me  
I need a one dance  
Got a Hennessy in my hand  
One more time 'fore I go  
Higher powers taking a hold on me(Song ends and fans cheer as the dancers leave)

Miley:CHARLOTTE GIVE IT UP FOR THE TOPCATS! (fans Cheer) Ok for this next one I'm gonna take it back a bit this is what I told Lilly when we met drop the beat!

Intro:

You know them old sugar daddies (Intro plays as Miley walks the stage like she's looking for a girl in the crowd)  
They be tricking they tell them girls  
I said you can have whatever you like  
I said you can have whatever you like  
Yeah

 _[Chorus:]_  
Stacks on deck. Patron on ice. (Walks the catwalk section of the stage)  
We can pop bottles all night  
Baby you can have whatever you like  
I said you can have whatever you like.  
Yeah  
Late night sex, so wet and so tight  
I'll gas up the jet for you tonight and baby you can go wherever you like  
I said you can go wherever you like  
Yeah

Verse 1:

Anytime you want to pick up the telephone you (Neals down and grabs a girl's hand)  
Know that it ain't nothing to drop a couple stacks on you  
If you want it you can get it my dear  
5 millions dollars homes drop bitness I swear.  
Yeah

I want your body. I need your body.  
As long as you got me you won't need nobody  
You want it, I got it. Go get it, I'll buy it  
Tell them other broke jokers be quiet (kisses the girl's hand and she faints before Miley walks off)

 _[Chorus:]_  
Stacks on deck. Patron on ice.  
We can pop bottles all night  
Baby you can have whatever you like  
I said you can have whatever you like.  
Yeah  
Late night sex, so wet and so tight  
I'll gas up the jet for you tonight and baby you can go wherever you like  
I said you can go wherever you like  
Yeah

Verse 2:

Shawty you the hottest. Love the way you drop it. (walks the stage rocking to the beat)  
Brain so good could've sworn you went to college.  
100k deposit. Vacations in the tropics  
And everybody know it ain't tricking if you got it  
You ain't never ever gotta go in your wallet.  
Long as I got rubber band banks in my pocket.  
5 6 rides with rims and a body kit.  
You ain't gotta downgrade you can get what I get  
My chick can have what she want.  
And go in any store for any bag she wants.  
I know you ain't never had a man like that.  
To buy you anything your heart desire like that.

I want your body, I need your body.  
Long as you got me, you won't need nobody.  
You want it, I got it. Go get it, I'll buy it.  
Tell them other broke jokers be quiet

 _[Chorus:]_  
Stacks on deck. Patron on ice. (stands in one spot bouncing to the beat  
We can pop bottles all night  
Baby you can have whatever you like  
I said you can have whatever you like.  
Yeah  
Late night sex, so wet and so tight  
I'll gas up the jet for you tonight and baby you can go wherever you like  
I said you can go wherever you like  
Yeah

Verse 3:

Talking big boy rides & big boy ice  
Let me put this big boy in your life.  
That thing get so wet & get so right  
Let me put this big boy in your life. that's right.(Lifts her shirt up and winds her pelvis)

I want your body, I need your body.  
Long as you got me, you won't need nobody.  
You want it, I got it. Go get it, I'll buy it.  
Tell them other broke jokers be quiet.

 _[Chorus:]_  
Stacks on deck. Patron on ice.  
We can pop bottles all night  
Baby you can have whatever you like  
I said you can have whatever you like.  
Yeah  
Late night sex, so wet and so tight  
I'll gas up the jet for you tonight and baby you can go wherever you like  
I said you can go wherever you like  
Yeah (Song ends fans cheer)

Miley: Now before I do this next one I wanna talk about my wife my beautiful sexy confident wife. I mean we've been doing this tour together but sometimes we're alone and I miss her when we apart cause she hold me down so good but I think I need to bring her back out Davie could you bring her out and bring Mickie too (Fans Cheer as David wearing acid washed jeans and a denim button down half open with Lilly wearing the same outfit she prefomed in and Lilly wearing the same one she did ) Lilly bear this is for you

Intro (David / Miley)

She got me throwing Spades Ace with that mouth (David and Miley start Dancing with Mickie and Lilly)  
I guess only time gon' tell  
You gotta give me dirty love  
I guess I'm down too  
When I can't find any words I lie  
Look up and see the stars in a perfect line  
The feeling of love is a global thing

Verse 1: (Miley)

So tell me how you feel (how you feel) (Miley and Lilly dance around the stage While David and Mickie Dance in place)  
Knowing I see the world when I look in your eyes  
Your kisses are Duracell, they keep me energized  
Tired of going back and forth, baby I'm hypnotized  
You gotta a nigga on the love on the low though  
I'm looking at you and I swear it's been a long road  
A great ass, a better mind, what a combo (David and Miley both check out their wive's asses)  
You know you pretty and you winning with the convo  
She kinda tipsy, we been drinking, she's a light weight  
She love the way I'm pull them panties in the right way  
But anyway let's get back to how I've been feeling  
I just love the times when I'm beside ya  
Holding me down cause you're my rider  
I look in your eyes and I get higher  
There's nothing in this world I hold tighter  
Without you I feel uneven

Chorus: (David/Miley):

Make every day our love season (David spins Mickie around and Miley rubs Lilly's baby bump)  
Baby girl you know you're my rider  
That should be enough reason  
Call you baby that's only your title  
Cause I don't need no more rivals  
(You gotta give me that)  
I put that on the Bible  
(You gotta give me that girl)  
You're the only thing that I want

(David)  
Give me that feelin'  
Make every day our love season  
Dirty lover you are my rider  
That should be enough reason  
I call you baby that's only your title  
Cause I don't need no more rivals  
I put that on the Bible  
I'ma love ya till my time's gone  
You gotta give me dirty love

Verse 2: (Miley)

I've been here and trust me, I've seen it all before though (Miley drops to her knees in front of Lilly as Lilly rocks to the beat)  
I told my ex for me relationships a no-no  
And here I am thinking we perfect like a photo  
You looking at me like right now you need some mo', mo'  
I know you ready and willing but that ain't my place  
I know you wanna settle down, all on your face  
Feeling startin' to get too familiar  
So cover up this broken love treason

Chorus:

Make every day our love season (both cuples Dance on each other)  
Dirty lover you are my rider  
That should be enough reason  
I call you baby that's only your title  
Cause I don't need no more rivals  
I put that on the Bible  
You're the only thing that I want  
Give me that feelin'  
Make every day our love season  
Dirty lover you are my rider  
That should be enough reason  
Call you bae that's only your title  
Cause I don't need no more rivals  
I put that on the Bible  
I'ma love ya till my time's gone

Bridge:(Miley)

You say I see ya side by side (Holds Lilly close)  
Like a visionary, I can't see me falling  
(Nothing's changed)  
Like a dictionary, I can't read through all this  
(Eyes wide open)  
I still fall blind I don't know how this will end  
Let's go back to the beginning  
Let's cover up this broken love treason

Chorus:

Make every day our love season  
Dirty lover you are my rider  
That should be enough reason  
Call you baby that's only your title  
Cause I don't need no more rivals  
I put that on the Bible  
You're the only thing that I want (Kisses Lilly)

Outro(Dave)

Gimme that  
Ay, ay  
Yes you are  
I love you, baby  
I don't wanna be enemies, baby  
I want you to be friends with me, babe  
Uhhh

Miley: THANK YOU!

David: Ayo Miley we not done yet lets remind these folks who Number one is (Fans cheer)

Miley: Ok lets go drop the beat (Their song Number 1 starts)

Intro:

4 & 3 & 2 & 1 _[x2]_  
"Weezy, Just Blaze"  
Now everybody let's get dumb dumb de dumb  
Dumb du dumb de dumb  
Da dumb da de dum dum da dum de dum

Verse 1:

Let me introduce myself they call me Mrs. Roxx(David and Miley Dance and jump around the stage through the song)  
Known for making ladies scream and jumpin' out the socks  
Yes it's all real (real) I'm king of the hill (hill)  
Call **** pack them up and ship another mil  
Told ya last time but I swear you all must not understand me  
Girl come home with me and let me introduce you to my Grammy family like uncle Oscar, aunt Emmy

Get your friends inside with me  
Common girl just ride with me  
Plenty of girls that wish they could be standing on the side of me  
I can see the look up in your eyes  
But the lookin at your thighs, lips, and hips make a bitch naturize

Chrous:

Lets go to the strip baby  
Then go home and strip baby  
Bounce it like them drums on this blaze shit baby  
Girl just say the word can we can break out like the pox  
But you got 4 seconds for I'm right up out the spot like  
4 & 3 & 2 & 1 _[x2]_

Cause you know I'm number one  
Girl you know I'm number one  
Baby you know I'm number one  
That's right I said I'm number  
Now everybody lets get

Verse 2:

Err body knowthe name they call me Mrs. Roxx  
Swagger on a millie got the suddin game on lock  
Got them hundred dollar bills  
I don't rain girl I hurricane  
Glory or dollywood w.e don't need to know your name  
Yup girl shake it for me  
Yep girl take it for me  
My private jet it be waiting  
You can bring a friend and hey  
See the diamonds on me  
They be shining like a star  
I see how you watching me posted up at the bar  
We can leave the club and git it right  
We can do it all night long have you singing  
Baby this my song, it's a number one performer  
You gotta be my supporter w.e you want  
You know I can get it for ya (yup)

Verse 3:

This goes out to all u haters yeah whoever doubt me  
I'm a boss, I'm a player, got nothing to say about me  
Lets go hit the strip baby then go home and strip baby  
Bounce it like them drums on this blaze shit baby  
Girl just say the work we can break out like the pox  
But u got 4 more seconds for I'm right up out the spot like

Chrous:

Lets go to the strip baby  
Then go home and strip baby  
Bounce it like them drums on this blaze shit baby  
Girl just say the word can we can break out like the pox  
But you got 4 seconds for I'm right up out the spot like  
4 & 3 & 2 & 1 _[x2]_

Cause you know I'm number one  
Girl you know I'm number one  
Baby you know I'm number one  
That's right I said I'm number  
Now everybody lets get

Verse 4(David)

Ah em  
They call me Mr. carter I fly over water  
In my own charter, baby I can turn you on like a phone charger  
Baby I can hit it like a motherfucking dodger  
If you want a soulja baby I can be your soulja  
And girl if your gay ummm I can be your marvin  
I like hot grits and toast in the morning  
I hope you turn into a ghost in the morning  
I pop you up like chicken pox  
Shout out to my sista Miley Roxx  
We tighter than some sticky socks  
I be in slickest drop  
Listening to some Iggy pop  
And I'm from the dirty I say fuck the broom and a mop  
He's so sweet make her wanna eat the candy store  
1 2 3 4  
Lets go hit the strip baby then go home and strip baby  
Roxx and Dolla on this blaze shit baby  
Girl just say the word n we can break out like the pox  
Plus you got 4 mins for I'm right up out the spot

Chorus: (song ends and fans cheer)

* * *

 **Earlier in the day: (Shows Charlie streadding on her guitar on stage for like a nine minute blues/ metal / classical like solo)**

Cassie: (Cassie gets in the camera) WHOOO! That's why she's the lead guitar (Charlie sticks her tongue out and does the rock on symbol before it cuts to Charlie Cassie and Mandy in the stands)

Producer: So who's the best super group Triad or Syndicate

All three: Triad!

Cassie: Don't get us wrong we love our wives and David but we've been killing it every show

Mandy: Yeah plus the way the way Chuck shreads on this guitar its amazing

Charlie: I'm not that amazing

Producer: So Mandy what about the rumors that you're going into full on mommy mode and that Demi Mickie or Ke$ha is replacing you for awhile.

Mandy: Well I will be breaking fro touring after this show and Cassie is going to make a movie and Charlie maybe going off to film Buffy so its hard to make true plans for the band I mean Charlie could bring in Ke$ha Demi, or Mickie to replace us both

Charlie: Nah I'm not gonna replace you

Producer: Charlie with the girls going on there own what are you doing

Charlie: working on becoming a citizen in the states hang out with my hot wrestler girlfriend maybe get a chance to kill some vamps and work on some new music of my own

Producer: Cool so Cassie are you excited about the Transformers movie

Cassie: Yes! I'm flying out tomorrow and get to do my own stunts

Producer: Cool, Cool so are you gonna crush it tonight

Cassie: Absolutly !

* * *

 **Concert Footage (Fans cheer as the lights start to strobe in time with the Triad song** _ **Pray To God**_ **starts. Showing the band. Cassie is wearing a red and white leather Harley Quin pants from the Arkham games and a white furry vest over a red laether bustier and boots and a white leather with a red charm and red boots. Charlie is wearing red leather shorts cut like hot pants black Chuck Taylor boots with Deadpool laces a black V-neck croptop thats cut like the ones Nikki Bella wears to the ring that says Charlie in white baseball style faunt with red trim. a red satin jacket like the Pink Ladies from** _ **Grease**_ **but more like a Varisty jacket with black sleeves with a black varisty style on C with white trim on the left side and Charlie on the back in baseball faunt. Her outfit is rounded out her red guitar and a red tie up headband like Beth Phoenix wore and her red and black guitar. Mandy is wearing a pair of white leather pants with red suspenders a white sleeveless button down shirt with little red polka dots on it a bolo tie with a red broach and red flats and red leather gloves as she plays keyboard)**

Verse 1: (Cassie)

Oh, I remember when this world was my own(Cassie slowly starts to rock to the beat)  
I pray to God, I just don't know anymore  
I pray to God, I just don't know anymore  
And more  
I lost the feeling but I try to hold on  
I thought the end of a loving one made you strong  
I pray to God, I just don't know anymore

When there's no getting through  
I won't hold back  
I will throw down everything in life, I know now  
I've been lyin' on the floor  
Sleeping on the ground  
I will give up everything in life, I know how

Chorus:

Cause I can't stop wondering (Grips the mic stand)  
If I was too late to see the signs  
If I could go back with hands up  
I'd look up to the sky(Looks up at the sky and motions with her hand)

And give in (grips the mic stand and starts flipping her hair to the beat)  
I'd give in  
I'd give in  
I'd give into you  
Give into you

Verse 2 (Cassie):

Oh, when the moon was shining bright before mornin' (Grabs the micstand and starts dancing around stage)  
I made a deal with the stars to keep holdin'  
Shinin' bright to come and bring me back home  
The lights in my eyes, they disappeared  
The visions in my mind about to keep me from fear  
I won't let it hold me down  
The other way around  
I don't want the words to, I can't make a sound

Chrous:

Cause I can't stop wondering  
If I was too late to see the signs  
If I could go back with hands up  
I'd look up to the sky(Spins around)

And give in  
I'd give in  
I'd give in  
I'd give into you  
Give into you (Puts the Mic stand back)

Bridge: (All three):

Can't hold back (Cassie doing pantamimes to the lyrics)  
Reachin' out  
(Ha ha) I was livin' in the heat in the moment  
Between us  
I told you that  
(Ha ha) I was livin' in the heat in the moment  
I'd give in  
(Ha ha) I was livin' in the heat in the moment  
I'd give in  
(Ha ha) I was livin' in the heat in the moment  
I'd give in  
(Ha ha) I was livin' in the heat in the moment  
I'd give into to you  
Give into you

Outro:

And give in (Cassie and Charlie Dance around)  
I'd give in  
I'd give in  
I'd give into you  
Give into you

And give in  
I'd give in  
I'd give in  
I'd give into you  
Give into you (song ends and the crowd cheers and Cassie picks up a tamboroine and dances close Charlie to share a mic as Charlie starts to play their song _Honey and I_ )

Verse 1 (Mandy)

Goodnight, I know there's nothing good in goodbye (Charlie slow starts to rock to the beat along with Cassie as they stand back to back Cassie doing the same as she pats the tamboroine on her feet and Mandy Dances in place)  
But you lead me to no other line, no other line  
Eyes wide when you walked through the door, you  
Made your way across the floor  
All of the girls that're trying that dance, try that dance

 _[Bridge:] (Mandy with Cassie and Charlie echoing)_  
No, no, no, no  
See I'm not afraid no more  
(I'm not afraid no more)  
To turn you away no more  
(Turn you away no more)  
To turn you away, to turn you away

Chorus:

Cause my honey and I, yeah yeah (Cassie Dances around Charlie as plays the tamboroine and Charlie dances in place)  
My honey and I _[x3]_  
D-doing just fine, yeah  
Honey and I (honey and I)  
My honey and I _[x3]_  
D-doing just fine, yeah

Verse 2(Mandy):

Oh, no, no, no  
I don't love you just because (Charlie and Cassie Dancing in place like Mandy)  
Love wasn't what I thought it once was  
But I thought it once was  
Telling each other everything  
Picking up your wedding rings  
No, now I know and now I see  
I'm not afraid no more  
No no no no no no

Bridge:

So why are you always trying to stay at home?  
(Why are you staying there?)  
This all can't be played alone  
(This all can't be played alone)  
It was made to be played with...

Chorus:

Cause my honey and I, yeah yeah  
My honey and I _[x3]_  
D-doing just fine, yeah  
Honey and I (honey and I)  
My honey and I _[x3]_  
D-doing just fine, yeah

Break Down( Mandy and Cassie Charlie Guitar solo )

Oh oh (oh oh) _[x2] (Charlie Dances around the stage stomping her feet as she plays and Cassie Cartwheels across the stage before going to stand back to back with Mandy)_  
Ah ah yeah

My my my honey and I _[x7]_

Bridge:(Mandy solo)

Oh, no, no, no  
See I'm not afraid no more  
No, to turn you away no more  
To turn you away  
Cause my...

Chrous:

Cause my honey and I, yeah yeah  
My honey and I _[x3]_  
D-doing just fine, yeah  
Honey and I (honey and I)  
My honey and I _[x3]_  
D-doing just fine, yeah ( Song Ends and Fans cheer)

Cassie: Thank YOU ! now to get a little dark and rough we're gonna let Charlie take over ( Fans cheer as Charlie take center stage)

Charlie: Whose ready to ride with dark side (Chralie start playing their song _Take Me Down and the camera gets a shot of the crowd some throwing up the rocker horns)_

Verse 1: (Charlie)

Been waitin' at these crossroads(Charlie stands with an intense look on her face as she sings and plays while Mandy and Cassie share a mic and tap their feet to the music)  
Forever and a day  
On a guy to buy my soul

I spend all night and day  
How much harder can I play  
You know I gave my life to Rock n' Roll

Verse 2: (charlie )

Here we go

Momma begged me please  
Yes she got down on her knees  
Said 'You'll burn in that Mississippi sun'  
But I'm the only one that's standing here  
So Mama don't you have no fear  
I'm either last or I've already won..

Here I go

Chorus:

Take me down  
Take me down  
Take me down  
Won't you take me down

Verse 3:

Standing at the crossroads  
A dried up pen in hand  
The conversation went like this  
'Tell me your desire why you pulled me from the fire  
and we'll seal the deal with a kiss'  
said 'I wanna raise the dead  
Find a note that I can shred  
On my walls I scrawl my gods  
Don't care what happens when I die  
As long as I'm alive  
All I wanna do is rock, rock, rock!'

Chorus:

Take me down  
Take me down  
Take me down  
Won't you take me down (Charlie guitar solo Dances around)

Bridge: (Charlie Mandy and Cassie singing into the same mic)

Sign with the devil...

Chorus:

Take me down  
Take me down  
Take me down  
Won't you take me down... (Song ends and the crowd cheers)

Cassie: Come on girls lets go to the Edge (They start their song _Edge)_

Verse 1: (Cassie):

I was always running, always hurt (Cassie rocking and snaping to the beat along with Charlie and Mandy as they play and the lights strobe)  
But I couldn't let it go, it was too hard to get going  
And I kept hoping that you would run first  
I couldn't let it go, you were too good to know

You were my own  
The memories hold  
They're overgrown

But now I know  
There's no climbing over  
Because I know you'll never see me through

Chorus:

Well, I can feel my pressing down on me  
Feeling like the sun setting on the sea  
It's getting to the edge of what could be  
I can't fight it off, I can't fight it off

Verse 2(Cassie):

Oh, you know you could've had it all  
But you want me like your crown  
And it seemed your favorite thing to do  
Was to keep me in the dark and turned around

You can say I'm crazy for giving up  
You can wave your sayings like a flag  
You can wave high over your head  
You can sing your song to bring me again

You were my own  
The memories hold  
They're over grown

Mo-ments of the past  
have dimmed too much to bring us back

Chrous:

Well, I can feel my heart pressing down on me  
Feeling like the sun setting on the sea  
It's getting to the edge of what could be  
I can't fight it off, I can't fight it off

Well, I can feel my heart pressing down on me  
Feeling like the sun setting on the sea  
It's getting to the edge of what could be  
I can't fight it off, I can't fight it off

Bridge: (Bridge All three)

No I can't, no, I can't fight it off  
No I can't, no, I can't fight it off  
No I can't, no, I can't fight it off  
No I can't, no I can't fight it off (Over and over, over and over)

No I can't, no, I can't fight it off  
No I can't, no, I can't fight it off  
No I can't, no, I can't fight it off  
No I can't, no I can't fight it off (Over and over, over and over)  
 _[repeat through next chorus]_

Chorus:

Well, I can feel my heart pressing down on me  
Feeling like the sun setting on the sea  
It's getting to the edge of what could be  
I can't fight it off, I can't fight it off

Outro:

Edge of what could be...(repeated 6x) (Song ends and fans cheer)

* * *

 **Earlier In the Day: (David Miley Mikayla and Taylor going through practice)**

David: So the question is whose taking their clothes off first

Mikayla: Taylor (They all laugh)

Taylor: I might (Cuts to the four of them backstage)

Miley: They said what! Triad is the best super group No bed breakers inc. The Syndicate is the best

Taylor: Preach!

David: Yeah four musicians who all sing lead verses two and a singer. Friendly rivalry! That's what this we all sell platinum and all but this is the Carolinas and we got this on lock Charlie Mandy Cassie sorry but we're gonna kill it

Mikayla: Cassie baby I love you but in the words of Drago I must break you

Producer: So the rumors that after this show tonight its the end of the syndicate Bed Breakers Inc is closing the doors

David: Uhh Miles

Miley: All I can say is in this family you wait and see

* * *

 **Concert footage: (the fans scream as four mics rise up slowly onto the stage, and a female voice that is made up of the voices of Lilly, Mandy,Cassie and Mickie says "Welcome to the offices of Bed Breakers INC." Miley, David, Mikayla and Taylor walk out slowly. Miley is wearing a pair of whirt men's camo skinny jeans a white Bullet Club shirt a black denim vest and black men's DR Martin boots and black shades. David is wearing black shit with a white Japanese sun rise pattern on the front at an angle black jeans white hightops and a tactical style gray scrf hanging from his belt loop. Mikayla is wearing a pair of white ripped skinny jeans a black wife beater and a black satin jacket with white sleeves with black stripes down them and white flowers on the front and her name embroiderd on the left side. Taylor is wearing a white jersey style top with slits on the back where it stops at her butt. A pair on black leather leggings a black plaid shirt tied around her waist. Black clave high wrestling boots with white laces and a black snapback worn backwords with TMC (her initals) in white letters like the TMZ font as the voice says "Your four CEOs of passion are here to entertain enrich tantalizie and tempt you and fufill your every lust and desire sit back and enjoy as they touch down the music for their song** _ **Touchdown**_ **starts)**

Chorus:

Touchdown, touchdown girl I just touchdown ( All four strike a pose at the mic before taking the mics off the stands and walking to the front of the stage)  
Touchdown, touchdown, my city, your city, touchdown  
Don't waste my time, I ain't try to waste my time  
Don't waste my time, I ain't try to waste my time

Verse 1(Miley):

Looking for good time, tell me what you waiting on?(Miley walks the stage the others do choreography matching lyrics)  
Fallow me to the bar so you can get your drink  
Ooh love, anything you want, you ain't need to say no more  
After a few shuts hit got hell out of here  
Next thing I know we were at the crib on the floor  
Couldn't keep my hands on me it was something that I couldn't control (Lifts up her shirt)  
Yeah I got it hot right now, freaking on the floor right now  
She can't get enough right now, bout to put it down right now

Chorus:

Touchdown, touchdown girl I just touchdown (All four do choreography to match the lyrics)  
Touchdown, touchdown, my city, your city, touchdown  
Don't waste my time, I ain't try to waste my time  
Don't waste my time, I ain't try to waste my time (david spins out of formation)

Verse 2 (David):

Body is amazing, I don't know another way to say this(David does sort of a James brown / popping move)  
Better try to get that, ever since I've been back  
Been on my mind... I try now  
Now that we here I try to pull it on the show  
Don't tease me, you will have to show me (Catches a girl's under wear)  
Don't tease me, you will have to show me yeah (Does a back flip)

Chrous:

Touchdown, touchdown girl I just touchdown (Choreography)  
Touchdown, touchdown, my city, your city, touchdown  
Don't waste my time, I ain't try to waste my time  
Don't waste my time, I ain't try to waste my time (Mikayla front flips out of formation landing on one knee)

Verse 3(Mikayla):

Touchdown like a hit the end zone (Walks the stage while the others do the choreography)  
Give it to you good cuz I know I've been gone  
She see your'on your pretty skin zone  
Got me feeling so trap away  
Girl you know I got it deep so let me get it tease  
Can't wait to put it strong as I run this way  
Put your legs around my shoulder girl I kiss your pretty face  
And you know I'm gonna do it all day  
And say the time is money and money is time  
Girl I don't waste your if you don't waste mine  
And every time we hook up girl you know is going down  
And that's how we handle our business

Chorus:

Touchdown, touchdown girl I just touchdown  
Touchdown, touchdown, my city, your city, touchdown  
Don't waste my time, I ain't try to waste my time  
Don't waste my time, I ain't try to waste my time(song ends and their song _Dizzy_ starts and everyone bounces around the stage)

Verse 1(David)

you got me goin' thru my blackberry, deletin' every number or message from any girl (David runs and slides to the end of the catwalk) that  
isn't you  
you got me callin' my momma tellin' her about ya tellin' her that i think i might have it  
hard for you (dances at the edge of the stage)  
lately my boys tell me that they confused  
they say what's got into you, oh-ooh  
there's no me, they just ain't used to  
but everything is changed now, now they feel the same  
whatcha doin', doin' doin', d-doin' to me

chorus:  
got me feelin' light headed, unsteady (everyone goes into choreography that matches the lyrics)  
felling woozy breathing heavy  
don't know what you do to me  
(can't concentrate, feel kinda weak)  
(this has gotten out of control, can't fight it no, oh)

i'm feelin' dizzy dizzy, d-dizzy dizzy  
you better catch me cause i'm fallin' in love witchu  
you got me dizzy dizzy, d-dizzy dizzy  
i hope you catch me cause i'm falin' in love with you  
baby i'm trippin' trippin', i'm slippin' slippin'  
you got my world spinnin' spinnin', girl i'm falling for you  
i'm feeling dizzy dizzy, d-dizzy dizzy  
you better catch me cause i'm fallin in love witchu

Verse 2 Mikayla:

you got me ignorin' calls from other broads (Mikayla does an elbow cartwheel while the others do choreography that match the Lyrics)  
tryna give me their all, cause not with theirs (walks the stage)  
all i want is you  
now when i see their pretty face or beautiful shape  
i look the other way cause they ain't messin' with you  
and everybody tell me that they confused (goes into choreography with the others that match the lyrics)  
they say what's got into you, oh-ooh  
there's no me, they just ain't used to  
but everything is changed now, now they think the same  
whatcha doin, doin, doin, d-doin to me

chorus:  
got me feelin' light headed, unsteady (goes into choreography)  
felling woozy breathing heavy  
don't know what you do to me  
(can't concentrate, feel kinda weak)  
(this has gotten out of control, can't fight it no, oh)

i'm feelin' dizzy dizzy, d-dizzy dizzy (dizzy)  
you better catch me cause i'm fallin' in love witchu (whoa)  
you got me dizzy dizzy, d-dizzy dizzy  
i hope you catch me cause i'm falin' in love with you (fallin)  
baby i'm trippin' trippin', i'm slippin' slippin' (trippin' trippin' slippin' slippin')  
you got my world spinnin' spinnin', girl i'm falling for you (spinnin' spinnin')  
i'm feeling dizzy dizzy, d-dizzy dizzy  
you better catch me cause i'm fallin in love witchu

Bridge (Miley & Taylor): (Miley and Tay walk to opposite ends of the stage )

(Miley)

if there's a cure for it, i don't want it  
no i don't need it, no  
and ohh baby i'm sure of it  
i won't play with it, girl i'm lovin' it, oh oh

(Taylor)

you got my heart no lie  
girl don't you ever stop  
make no mistakes, i hope you know  
this has gotten out of control, can't fight it, no

Chorus: (Chorus Taylor adlibs)

got me feelin' light headed, unsteady (dizzy) (choreography)  
felling woozy breathing heavy  
don't know what you do to me

i'm feelin' dizzy dizzy, d-dizzy dizzy  
you better catch me cause i'm fallin' in love witchu (fallin')  
you got me dizzy dizzy, d-dizzy dizzy  
i hope you catch me cause i'm falin' in love with you  
baby i'm trippin' trippin', i'm slippin' slippin'  
you got my world spinnin' spinnin', girl i'm falling for you  
i'm feeling dizzy dizzy, d-dizzy dizzy  
you better catch me cause i'm fallin in love witchu

got me feelin' light headed, unsteady  
felling woozy breathing heavy  
don't know what you do to me

i'm feelin' dizzy dizzy, d-dizzy dizzy  
you better catch me cause i'm fallin' in love witchu  
you got me dizzy dizzy, d-dizzy dizzy  
i hope you catch me cause i'm falin' in love with you  
baby i'm trippin' trippin', i'm slippin' slippin'  
you got my world spinnin' spinnin', girl i'm falling for you  
i'm feeling dizzy dizzy, d-dizzy dizzy  
you better catch me cause i'm fallin in love witchu ( Song ends)

Mikayla: Ya'll still having fun Charlotte! (Fans cheer)

Taylor: It sounds like it but we need to be real for a sec and talk to the ladies I just want let you know that sometimes we all mess up even us and we fight with our wives and then we have to make up and loose control (The music of their cover of _Loose Control_ starts)

Intro (with Taylor talking):

ohhh ohhh ohh ohh (Taylor walks over to a girl at the edge of the stage and kneels down and talks to a girl )

"I'm sorry...  
I never meant to hurt you baby...ohh  
I really didn't  
I'm so sorry  
I just want you to sit down  
Just a minute..let me talk to you..." (grabs the girl's hand )

Verse 1(Taylor):

Last night, we had an argument.  
You told me you love me.  
All the things that I said, I never meant, no baby.  
I didn't mean to make you cry.  
I didn't mean to make you say, "bye, bye, bye" (kisses her cheek and walks away)

Chorus 1(David with Taylor adlibs)

Baby won't you let me look inside your soul. (Moves in front of the girl and gives her his scarf)  
Let me make you lose control.  
Let me be the one you need. (I want to be the one for you, girl)  
Baby just come to me.  
(Just come on, on) (Miley singing to a girl on her side of the stage)

Verse 2(Miley)

Now tell me girl what you want from me.  
Whatever it is you desire,  
I wanna give...my baby.  
I wanna feel your body yearn  
All your softest spots I plan to learn (Mikayla slides in positon)

Chorus 2 (Mikayla adlibs)

Baby won't you let me just kiss you down. (Let me kiss you down)  
Make you spin around and around.  
Flip you girl from left to right. (If you don't mind)  
If you don't mind, baby, can I just spend the night.  
wont you please let me play with you

Bridge (Taylor speaking):

I know what i'm talking about baby  
I never meant to hurt you  
I never wanted to see you cry  
So i'm askin you i'm beggin just give me another chance

Chorus( Taylor adlibs)

Baby won't you let me just kiss you down. (Let me kiss you down) (Taylor does a Hulk hogan rip of her top leaving her in her black satin demi bra and tosses the shirt to the crowd  
Make you spin around and around.  
Flip you girl from left to right. (If you don't mind)  
If you don't mind, baby, can I just spend the night

Outro (Taylor adlibs)

Baby, yeah, let me turn you on. (Taylor drops to her knees singing intensely)  
Can I turn you, can I turn on (oh let me turn you on)  
Till the break of dawn, baby  
Ooohh, let me turn you on, my my...to the break of dawn baby.  
Don't you know, don't you know, some time is all that you need.  
Oooh, ohhh. (Song ends and fans cheer)

Miley: Charlotte we got one more song before we leave here. And its special cause I haven't done this song since before I got married (Fans cheer) and I know you know it but since it's the last show on the tour and it a family Reunion I figure we can do this _One Night Only_ (The music for their song _One Night Only_ starts and the fans go nuts) wait lets do this right who wants us to sing to em ( Girls cheer) you (Security helps a lightskinned black girl up onstage) What's your name sweetie

Girl: Shonda

Miley: Well Shonda

Verse 1 (Miley)

Lovin' the way (Miley walks in a slow circle around the girl lightly touching her and the girl starts to cry)  
You fit in them jeans  
You're lookin' at me  
You're ready  
I can tell by the way  
You're lickin' your lips  
And switchin' your thighs  
You're ready

Verse 2:( David)

Would i be outta line (Presses himself up against the girl's back and grinds on her feeling her up slightly)  
To cut to the chase  
Say what's on my mine  
Or should I just wait  
I'm thinkin' I should tell'er  
Chances is she's probably gonna be down for whatever

 _[Chorus]_  
And we're gonna have a one night stand tonight (Miley and David take off their shirts Miley in her sports bra and they let shonda rub their abs)  
Me and you  
One night only  
One night only  
You ain't gotta tell nobody  
I won't tell nobody  
I'm gonna touch your body body tonight  
One night stand tonight  
Me and you one  
night only  
One _[x5]_

Verse 3( Tay):

If ya say it's okay ( pulls the girl to her letting her touch her pelvis While Mikayla strips to her sports bra and girl's calvin klien bikini briefs)  
I'm ready to play  
You already know(Taylor drops to her knees her face close to the girls crotch as she sings)  
I'm ready  
I'll be home by ten  
Can you make it by then  
You better be  
Ready

Verse 4 (Mik)

Girl whatever the time (Mikayla kneels down on one knee and pulls the girl to her lap and lays her across it)  
You're gonna get it  
'Cause you've been on my mind  
Ever since we met  
Oh  
And I'm so glad you're wit' it  
Because alot of other girls  
Be down  
But just won't admit it  
Oh-hh

 _[Chorus]_  
And we're gonna have a one night stand tonight (Girl trimbles in Mikayla's arms  
Me and you  
One night only  
One night only  
You ain't gotta tell nobody  
I won't tell nobody  
I'm gonna touch your body body tonight (Mikayla lays the girl on the stage as Miley stardles her and undoes her pants)  
One night stand tonight  
Me and you one  
night only  
One _[x5]_

Verse 5 (Miley)

I need a bad girl (Miley lays on her in a pushup position and grinds but makes no contact)  
A girl that aint afraid  
to be a freak in the sheets  
Bring me own on my knees  
I need a bad girl  
I'm lookin' for the shawty  
To come home wit' me  
That's just willin' to please  
I said  
Woo-hoo  
Ooooooo  
I said  
Woo-hoo (Kisses the girl's lips barley as she shakes)

Bridge (Every one)

I want it  
Ooo  
I need it  
I love it  
Gotta have it

Miley:

Baby  
Girl all we need is (Miley stands up and helps Shonda up)

Chorus:

And we're gonna have a one night stand tonight  
Me and you  
One night only  
One night only  
You ain't gotta tell nobody  
I won't tell nobody  
I'm gonna touch your body body tonight  
One night stand tonight  
Me and you one  
night only  
One _[x5] (Song ends and fans cheer)_

* * *

 **Earlier In the day (Everyone sitting around eating lunch talking)**

Miley: I was just thinking about the rumor stuff and I just thought that we bring it on ourselves sometimes cause Dave and I will sometimes fuck with our wikipeida pages (everyone laughs as the camera pans around)

David: It's true I actually put on my page that I eat a thousand gummie bears before I sleep and next show like every fan gives me a tins and bags of gummie bears and worms (every one laughs)

Demi: What I wanna know is what it's like for you guys being parents

Miley: It's like nothing in the world

David: Yeah its like you're responsible for this little person or persons and its scary as hell but a joy at the same time. But I think god for my son and baby girl

Cassie: So what's you greatest fear as a parent Dave

David: That my daughter looks as hot as her mom cause then I'm gonna have to get a gun permit (everyone laughs)

Miley: Ok I have a question for Demi we know Mik has hers covered up but do you still have your tattoo (everyone Oooos)

Mikayla: Good question

Cassie: Yeah do you still have my wife's named tatted on your snatch

Demi: Well take a look (stands up and pulls down the front of her leggings just enough to show her tatto is coverd up but not really expose anything)

Cassie: Cute

Mandy: Nice work

Taylor: Alright Charlie I'm curious as to how did you and Mercdes meet

Charlie: Mercedes and I met at the perfomance center I was in Florida doing a show and Mickie was their doing an NXT show and invited me to check out the center so I went their and saw Mercedes working out and I just knew I wanted to be with her so I asked her out likes and its been almost over a year now and its been awesome and she's gonna be at the show tonight

David: I just want to know if she's treating you right and how serious you are

Charlie: We're very serious bro and we treat each other right and I love her

David: Good

Lilly: So what do you think people are gonna remember most about the show tonight and the movie when they see it

Mandy: Aside from the baby bumps I think the ending and the quiet storm set

Demi: I think the throw back set to 2005

Taylor: Yeah that will make a lot of long time fans go nuts hearing songs we haven't done in years

Lilly: And gives me a chance to rest

Miley: Which is good. But wow can ya'll believe we've been at this since like freashmen year in college and we've done music Tv movies everything and we're still going strong

David: We're bleassed that's all that is just bleassed

Miley: Amen

* * *

 **Concert Footage: (2005 flashes on the screen and inter cuts home video footage of David Miley Mikayla and Mandy and Taylor and Demi from that time frame Fire works go of onstage and Demi appears onstage in a gogo cage wearing a pair of denim cutoff thong shorts barefoot and a croptop wifebeater made see through by the oil she's rubbing on herself as her song** _ **Dip It Low**_ **plays)**

Verse 1:

Says he wants you(Rubs oil on herself as she does belly dancer like moves)  
He says he needs you  
It's real talk, then why not make him wait for you  
If he really wants you  
If he really needs you  
Really got to have you  
Take your time and feel him out  
When he's a good boy  
I mean a really really good boy  
Why not let him lay with you  
That's when you give it to him good

 _[Chorus:]_  
Dip it low (The bars of the cage and flips arounddoing moves that match the lyrics)  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out let your back roll  
Pop pop pop that thing  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"  
Dip it low  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out let your back roll  
Pop pop pop that thing  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"

Verse 2:

You getting bold(Does the belly dancer moves)  
He growin' cold  
It's just the symptoms of young love  
Growin' old  
You think it's time  
And you're thinking of leaving  
But give it time  
It's late at night  
He's coming home  
Meet him at the door with nothin' on  
Take him by the hand  
Let him know it's on  
If you understand me  
Yall come on

All my ladies wind it up  
If you know just how to move (mooove)  
All my fellas jump behind  
And show her what you want to do (show her what you got daddy)

All my ladies wind it up  
If you know just how to move  
All my fellas jump behind  
And show her what you want to do (ouuuh..wouh ouh)

Chorus:

Dip it low (flips around on the bars of the cage tossing her hair around)  
Pick it up slow (ohhh)  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out let your back roll  
Pop pop pop that thing  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo" (ima show you how to make him)  
Dip it low (ouhhh)  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out let your back roll  
Pop pop pop that thing  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"

Bridge:

We can move if you wanna (does her belly Dancer moves  
We can move if you wanna  
We can mooove if you wanna  
We can mooooooove...

Chorus:

Dip it low (flips around on the bars)  
Pick it up slow (slowww)  
Roll it all around (ohhhh)  
Poke it out let your back roll  
Pop pop pop that thing (yeah)  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"  
Dip it low  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out let your back roll (come on come on come on)  
Pop pop pop that thing  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo" (ooooh)

Dip it low  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out let your back roll  
Pop pop pop that thing  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"  
Dip it low  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out let your back roll  
Pop pop pop that thing  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo" (Song ends and the lights go down and the cage is taken away as Miley's song _Hey Young Girl_ starts and she walks out in a pair of Men's ripped jeans and a tank top and works the stage as she sings)

 _[Verse 1:]_  
Hey young girl how you feelin today  
Girl Yo body just brighten my day up  
See you have now been approached by a playa  
but baby i wont play ya, lets have a conversation  
Like, Iz you in school baby  
what is your major  
Shawty give me yo number  
Cuz im dyin to date ya  
Aint got alot of time so i aint tryin to chase ya  
Just store it in the memory of my 3 way pager (Oooh)

 _[Pre-Chorus:]_  
Adrenaline rush like whoo  
Can't explain what I wanna do to ya  
i need some vegetable stew  
Cuz shawty Got me feelin weak

 _[Chorus:]_  
Hey young Girl (the world is yours)  
Hey young girl (the world is yours)  
young girl young girl  
young gi-i-i-i-irl _[x2]_

 _[Verse 2:]_  
Now rollin wit me  
believe these guls gon hate ya  
See they just jealous cuz they know ima lace cha  
wit cosy clothes  
made sweet as mary Kay  
Made of oly straight from Montego bay  
Girl your hips make me wanna change religions  
Just As long as you aint no pigeon  
Shawty we could be country livin'  
Funktified lets keep it deep fried like dat

 _[Pre-Chorus:]_  
Adrenaline rush like whoo  
Can't explain what I wanna do to ya  
i need some vegetable stew  
Cuz shawty Got me feelin weak

 _[Chorus:]_  
Hey young Girl (the world is yours)  
Hey young girl (the world is yours)  
young girl young girl  
young gi-i-i-i-irl _[x2]_

 _[Breakdown 1:]_  
I know you ain't use to a country boy like me, (does sort of a step routine)  
But what you said would not replace  
Shawty you will see.  
There's no place in the world that's quite like the dirty south.  
So give me your information so we can work it out.  
Dirty South  
Work It Out

 _[Chorus:]_  
Hey young Girl (the world is yours)  
Hey young girl (the world is yours)  
young girl young girl  
young gi-i-i-i-irl _[x2]_

 _[Breakdown 2:]_  
See shawty got flavor like a peach lifesaver  
Won't you come down to the studio later?  
Kyle can rhyme keep the beat tight, we can chill underneath the street light.  
She's from the south so she's fine, and classy  
Skin is smooth and she's never ashy  
Roll her dro, gotcha fresh and clean and In the Coupe Deville gangsta leanin'.

Hey Young Girl ( song ends and Mikayla's song _I'm In Luv With A Stripper_ starts and she walks out in her sports bra and cargo shorts)

Verse 1

Got the body of a goddess  
Got eyes butter pecan brown I see you girl  
Droppin Low  
She Comin Down from the ceiling  
To tha floo  
Yea She Know what she doin  
Yea yea yea  
She doin that right thang  
Yea yea yea yea ea  
I Need to get her over to my crib and do that night thang  
Cause I'm N Luv wit a stripper

 _[Chorus x2]_

She poppin she rollin she rollin (does some poplocking moves as she glides across the stage)  
She climbin that pole and  
I'm N Luv with a stripper  
She trippin she playin she playin  
I'm not goin nowhere girl I'm stayin  
I'm N Luv with a stripper

 _[Verse 2 ]_  
Out of all the girls she be the hottest  
Like n the way she break it down I see u girl  
Spinnin wide  
And She lookin at me  
Right in my eyes  
Yea She got my attention  
Yea yea yea  
Did I forget to mention  
I Need to get her over to my crib and do that night thang  
Cause I'm N Luv Wit a Stripper

 _[Chorus x2]_

She poppin she rollin she rollin  
She climbin that pole and  
I'm N Luv with a stripper  
She trippin she playin she playin  
I'm not goin nowhere girl I'm stayin  
I'm N Luv with a stripper

 _[Verse 3]_

She can pop it she can lock it  
Mikkie Penderass down I'm bout to see this sexy girl  
In My bed  
She don't know what she is doin  
To my head  
Yea She turnin tricks on me  
Yea Yea Yea  
She dont even know me  
Yea yea yea ea  
I'd have got her over to my crib to do that night thing  
Cause I'm N Luv Wit a Stripper

 _[Chorus x4]_

She poppin she rollin she rollin  
She climbin that pole and  
I'm N Luv with a stripper  
She trippin she playin she playin  
I'm not goin nowhere girl I'm stayin  
I'm N Luv with a stripper (Song ends and David's song _Freak A-leak_ starts and he comes out in an old school Hornets jersey and camo shorts and a matching snapback and works the stage as he raps _)_

 _[Bridge:]_  
(How you like it daddy?)  
Would you do it from the front?  
(How you like it daddy?)  
Would you do it from the back?  
(How you like it daddy?)  
Fyna break it down like that!  
(How you like it daddy?)

(How you like it daddy?)  
Would you do it from the front?  
(How you like it daddy?)  
Can you take it from the back?  
(How you like it daddy?)  
Fyna break it down like that!  
(How you like it daddy?)

 _[Verse One:]_  
24, 34, 46, good and thick, and once you get it she'll work wit it.  
Pretty face and some cute lips, earing in her tongue and she know what to do wit it.  
Make a name for herself, and she do her shit well, and know how to keep her business to herself.  
Come over anytime a nigga call chick, 1 o'clock, 2 o'clock, (ding dong) and she right there.  
And she know why she came here, and she know where her clothes suppose to be (off and over there).  
Sniff a little take a little , smoke a little , drink a little bit.  
I need a girl that I can freak wit,  
and wanna try shit, and ain't scared of a big dick.  
And love to get her pussy licked,  
by another chick, cus I ain't drunk enough to do that.

 _[Chorus:]_  
FREAKALEEK!  
(How you like it daddy?) Shameka  
Keisha  
(How you like it daddy?) Tara  
FREAKALEEK!  
Shonda  
(How you like it daddy?) Sabrina  
Crysta  
(How you like it daddy?)Daronda  
FREAKALEEK!  
Theresa  
(How you like it daddy?) Felicia  
Tenisha  
(How you like it daddy?) Sha'von  
FREAKALEEK!  
Monica  
(How you like it daddy?) Monique  
Christina  
(How you like it daddy?) Yolanda

 _[Verse Two:]_  
I need to know a whole lot then to teachin' a broad, with my ding dong make her tongue tickin the bong.  
Go on ahead so I dont have to do that far, I'm spoiled (and I don't like to work that hard).  
I like to lay back, relax, and enjoy my time, and let your eyes roll back and my toes curl.  
(I love when you do that girl) Until it comes time for me to have to give her hers.  
Tell me what you want, do you want it missionary with your feet cramed into the head board?  
Do you want it from the back with your face in the pillow so you can  
yell it loud as you want to?  
Do you want it on the floor? Do you want it on the chair?  
Do you want it over here? Do you want it over there?  
Do you want it in ya pussy? Do you want it in ya ass?  
I'll give you anything you can handle!

 _[Chorus:]_  
FREAKALEEK!  
(How you like it daddy?) Shameka  
Keisha  
(How you like it daddy?) Tara  
FREAKALEEK!  
Shonda  
(How you like it daddy?) Sabrina  
Crysta  
(How you like it daddy?)Daronda  
FREAKALEEK!  
Theresa  
(How you like it daddy?) Felicia  
Tenisha  
(How you like it daddy?) Sha'von  
FREAKALEEK!  
Monica  
(How you like it daddy?) Monique  
Christina  
(How you like it daddy?) Yolanda

 _[Bridge:]_  
(How you like it daddy?)  
Would you do it from the front?  
(How you like it daddy?)  
Would you do it from the back?  
(How you like it daddy?)  
Fyna break it down like that!  
(How you like it daddy?)

(How you like it daddy?)  
Would you do it from the front?  
(How you like it daddy?)  
Can you take it from the back?  
(How you like it daddy?)  
Fyna break it down like that!  
(How you like it daddy?)

 _[Chorus 2x]_

FREAKALEEK!  
(How you like it daddy?) Shameka  
Keisha  
(How you like it daddy?) Tara  
FREAKALEEK!  
Shonda  
(How you like it daddy?) Sabrina  
Crysta  
(How you like it daddy?)Daronda  
FREAKALEEK!  
Theresa  
(How you like it daddy?) Felicia  
Tenisha  
(How you like it daddy?) Sha'von  
FREAKALEEK!  
Monica  
(How you like it daddy?) Monique  
Christina  
(How you like it daddy?) Yolanda (Song ends and Maylor's song _Not Gonna Get Us_ starts and Mandy and Taylor walk out in SheHasMyHeart t-shirts and jeans and dance around the stage)

Chorus:

Not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us!

Verse 1 (Taylor):

Starting from here, let's make a promise  
You and me, let's just be honest  
We're gonna run, nothing can stop us  
Even the night that falls all around us

Verse 2(Mandy):

Soon there will be laughter and voices  
Beyond the clouds over the mountains  
We'll run away on roads that are empty  
Lights from the airfield shining upon you

Chorus:

Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
(Not..)  
They're not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us..  
(Not gonna get us)  
They're not gonna get us (gonna get us, gonna get us!)  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us, gonna get us.  
Not gonna get us  
NOT GONNA GET US, GONNA GET US!  
(Not gonna get us)  
Get Us, get us..  
(Not gonna get us)

Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us

Verse 3(Taylor):

We'll run away, keep everything simple  
Night will come down, our guardian angel  
We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty  
Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us

Verse 4(Mandy):

My love for you, always forever  
Just you and me, all else is nothing  
Not going back, not going back there  
They don't understand,  
They don't understand us

Chorus:

Not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us (gonna get.. get us.)  
Not gonna get us (gonna get.. gonna get..)  
Not gonna get us, gonna get us..  
Not gonna get us

Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
(Not gonna get us)  
They're not gonna get us, gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
(Not gonna get us)  
Not gonna get us, get us  
Not gonna get us, get us  
Not gonna get us" (Song ends and David Miley and Mikayla's song _Get You Right_ starts)

Verse 1 (Mikayla): (walks to the edge of the catwalk shaking hands with fans)

Yeah Yeah Yeah  
Baby let me lay ya down  
On the carpet when I come round  
Get rug burns when I tear ya down  
On the ground all I wanna hear is that ooh ahh sound  
I'ma push up on ya slow  
Get ya right by the end of the night  
Do something sweet  
Like massage ya feet  
And put Pretty Ricky cd on repeat  
Then get an ice cube and put in work  
Go to the kitchen for a lil' dessert  
I love butter pecan ice cream  
Eat cake but I lick off the icing  
Maxin' and relaxing  
I'm guaranteeing satisfaction  
Give you fast or slow back action  
Depending on your reaction girl

Verse 2: (David)

It's seven in the evening (walks on the catwalk shaking hands with fans )  
And everybody's leaving  
I decided to stay in  
I just felt like chilling  
And I wondered if you felt the same  
Just say the word, I'll be on my way  
I'm just a few, few blocks away  
I just wanna see your pretty face

 _[Chorus:]_  
All I'd like to do  
Is lay with you tonight  
I don't wanna hit the club  
i wanna lay up  
(And when I come over)  
I'll get you right  
(I will)  
Get you right  
(I will)  
Get you right  
We can do anything that you wanna do  
And before I go home  
I'll get you right

Verse 3:(David)

I pictured me holding you(holds a girl's hand then kisses it)  
I pictured you holding me  
We can watch a movie girl  
I just bought some brand new dvd's  
And I wondered if you felt the same  
Just say the word, I'll be on my way  
I'm just a few, few blocks away  
I just wanna see your pretty face

 _[Chorus:]_  
All I'd like to do  
Is lay with you tonight  
I don't wanna hit the club  
i wanna lay up  
(And when I come over)  
I'll get you right  
(I will)  
Get you right  
(I will)  
Get you right  
We can do anything that you wanna do  
And before I go home  
I'll get you right

 _Bridge(David):_

When I leave my house (Walks back to the main stage)  
I hope that you'll be looking for me  
And you'll be waiting for me  
Cause I will  
I'll be speeding on the way  
And when I get there  
I'll get you right

Verse 4(Miley):

You called my phone and told me (Miley walks down the catwalk)  
"Baby come through"  
I said unlock the door  
And I'll be there in a few  
Brought "Love and Basketball"  
and ordered some food  
Now it's time to do  
All the things that you wanna do boo  
Open the door, lock it back  
And head into the room  
Pop in a movie, hit the lights  
And lay next to you  
Cuddle under the covers  
Kissing and hugging  
While I get you right  
Forget the club and going out  
Baby I'm spending the night

Verse 5 (Mikayla):

It feel like heaven when I'm with ya  
Baby I just wanna chill with ya  
Spend some time with ya  
Wine and dine with ya  
In my mind I'm painting a beatiful picture  
Me and you spending Q.T.  
On the low key, baby we overseas  
Knocking boots like H-town  
You holding me girl  
You got me feenin' like Jodeci  
This is where I wanna be  
With you screaming  
We out here so what they do  
Cause baby I'm so in love with ya  
Everywhere I go I got your picture  
Baby I miss ya  
I just wanna spend some time with ya

 _[Chorus:]_  
All I'd like to do  
Is lay with you tonight  
I don't wanna hit the club  
i wanna lay up  
(And when I come over)  
I'll get you right  
(I will)  
Get you right  
(I will)  
Get you right  
We can do anything that you wanna do  
And before I go home  
I'll get you right (Song ends and The crowd cheers)

* * *

 **Earlier In the Day: (Shows Demi going through the a rack of clothes )**

Demi: So here are my options for the quiet storm set of the show (Holds up two lingeire sets

Producer: So do you think its wise to wear lingerie in an outdoor venue

Demi: Yes I do (Cuts to everyone sitting around eating lunch)

Miley: So what if it rains tonight. Not like stage rain but actual

David: We finish the show

Lilly: Agreed but out door venues are always tricky but it's sunny and clear in the weather

Taylor: Which is good

Charlie: I just hope I kill it

David: you will kid you will

* * *

 **Concert footage(the stadium lights go down and a thunder clap followed meldoic rain is heard followed by a voice over. "Welcome to the quiet storm I am your host Mika Tan and tonight you will be treated to the nonstop sensual music of the crew of Wonderland so right now I suggest if you've done that somebody you love wrong I think you better pull them in close up first is the lost daughter Demi and she wants to help you Kiss It Better" Demi's song Kiss It Better starts and the stage lights go red and smoke blows across the stage as she walks out in a floor length sheer dressing gown a black lace strapless bra with red lace along the top of the cups. A matching T-back g-string thong a black garter belt and thigh highs and red heals and a head set mic as a poll rises up and she drops the dressing gown)**

Intro:

Kiss it, kiss it better, baby(walks over to the poll goes into a pole dance floor work routine **A/N: look up Gerogia Petrou's Freestyle but mixed with a bit aof Rihanna's actual moves)** )  
Kiss it, kiss it better, baby

Verse 1:

Been waiting on that sunshine  
Boy, I think I need that back  
Can't do it like that  
No one else gon' get it like that  
So why argue? You yell, but you take me back  
Who cares when it feels like crack?  
Boy you know that you always do it right  
Man, fuck your pride, just take it on back, boy  
Take it on back boy, take it back all night  
Just take it on back, take it on back  
Mmm, do what you gotta do, keep me up all night  
Hurting vibe, man, and it hurts inside when I look you in your eye

 _[Chorus:]_  
What are you willing to do?  
Oh, tell me what you're willing to do?  
Kiss it, kiss it better, baby  
Oh, what are you willing to do?  
Oh, tell me what you're willing to do?  
Kiss it, kiss it better, baby

Verse2:

Been waiting on that sunshine  
Boy, I think I need that back  
Can't do it like that  
No one else gonna get it like that  
So why are you, you here? Here to take me back?  
Who cares when it feels like crack?  
Boy, you know that you always do it right  
Man, fuck your pride, just take it on back, boy  
Take it on back boy, take it back all night  
Just take it on back, take it on back  
Mmm, do what you gotta do, keep me up all night  
Hurting vibe, man, and it hurts inside when I look you in your eye

 _[Chorus:]_  
What are you willing to do?  
Oh, tell me what you're willing to do?  
Kiss it, kiss it better, baby  
Oh, what are you willing to do?  
Oh, tell me what you're willing to do?  
Kiss it, kiss it better, baby

Verse 3:

I've been waiting up all night  
Baby, tell me what's wrong  
Gonna make it right  
Make it all night long  
I've been waiting up all night  
Baby, tell me what's wrong  
Go on and make it right  
Make it all night long  
Man, fuck your pride, just take it on back  
Just take it on back bae, take it back all night  
Just take it on back, take it on back  
Mmm, do what you gotta do, keep me up all night  
Hurting vibe, and it hurts inside when I look you in your eye

 _[Chorus:]_  
What are you willing to do?  
Oh, tell me what you're willing to do?  
Kiss it, kiss it better, baby  
Oh, what are you willing to do?  
Oh, tell me what you're willing to do?  
Kiss it, kiss it better, baby  
What are you willing to do?  
Oh, tell me what you're willing to do?  
Kiss it, kiss it better, baby  
Oh, what are you willing to do?  
Oh (tell me, baby), tell me what you're willing to do?  
Kiss it, kiss it better, baby  
Kiss it, kiss it better, baby  
Kiss it, kiss it better, baby (Song ends and Mika's voice is heard again as the lights go down)

Mika: That was hot up next is a bit of a double play from Mikki and Cassie here they are with _Close (_ white light hits the stage and show Cassie in a sexy short ballroom dancers gown and headset mic as the music to the song starts and Mik walks out in a sleeveless tuxedo shirt and suspenders and black pants and an untied bow tie)

Verse 1 (Mik)

Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn(Mik and Cassie go into a ballroom/ mordern dance routine (watch Jay and kim close)  
I'm so perplexed  
With just one breath, I'm locked in  
Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn  
I'm so perplexed  
On that, it's almost shocking  
I know, I know you know you're scared  
Your heart, your mind, your soul, your body  
They won't, they won't, they won't be careful  
But I guess that you don't know me

Cause if I want you, and I want you, babe  
Ain't going backwards, won't ask for space  
Cause space was just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get too...

Chorus (Mik):

Close, ooh  
Oh, so close, ooh  
I want you close, ooh  
Cause space was just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get close, ooh  
Oh, so close, ooh  
I want you close, ooh  
Oh, I want you close, and close ain't close enough, no

Verse 2(Cassie):

Oh man, oh man  
I am not really known for ever being speechless  
But now, but now somehow  
My words roll off my tongue right onto your lips, oh  
I'm keeping cool while you keep smiling  
Saying all the things I'm thinking  
Oh man, oh man  
I am like you so I want proof I'm what you're feeling

Cause if I want you, and I want you, babe  
Ain't going backwards, won't ask for space  
Cause space was just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get too...

Chorus:(Both)

Close, ooh  
Oh, so close, ooh  
I want you close, ooh  
Cause space was just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get close, ooh  
Oh, so close, ooh  
I want you close, ooh  
Oh, I want you close, and close ain't close enough, no

Bridge(Mikayla & Cassie)

Cause if I want you, and I want you, babe  
Ain't going backwards, won't ask for space  
Cause space was just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get too... (cassie runs and jumps in close

Chorus: (Both)

Close, ooh  
Oh, so close, ooh  
I want you close, ooh  
Cause space was just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get close, ooh  
Oh, so close, ooh  
I want you close, ooh  
Oh, I want you close, and close ain't close enough, no  
Oh, I want you close, and close ain't close enough, no (Song ends Mik and Cassie pose and lights go down)

Mika: That was amazing. And it just get even better coming up next is my man the love king David and for all you well dressed ladies he wants to see that _Versace on the floor_ (The lights shine down on david's three back singers dressed in all white suits. Then David dressed in a silver paesly patterned diner jacket white shirt. Purple ascot black pants and black shoes as his song starts)

Verse 1:

Let's take our time tonight, girl (Runs a hand through his hair as his back up dancers/ singers pose behind him)  
Above us all the stars are watchin'(Motions to the sky)  
There's no place I'd rather be in this world  
Your eyes are where I'm lost in  
Underneath the chandelier  
We're dancin' all alone(wraps his arms around himself and does a swaying motion his the background singers/ dancers do the same)  
There's no reason to hide  
What we're feelin' inside (Touches his heart then waves it over the crowd)  
Right now

Pre-Chorus:

So baby let's just turn down the lights (He and his dancers do moves matching the chorus)  
And close the door  
Oooh I love that dress  
But you won't need it anymore  
No you won't need it no more  
Let's just kiss 'til we're naked, baby

Chorus:

Versace on the floor (Does mimes to match the lyrics)  
Oooh take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl  
Versace on the floor  
Oooh take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl (David does a spin move and takes the mic off the stand)

Vers2:

I unzip the back to watch it fall (Dance walks across the stage as his background guys do temptations, Ojays like quick step miming the lyrics)  
While I kiss your neck and shoulders  
No don't be afraid to show it off  
I'll be right here ready to hold you  
Girl you know you're perfect from  
Your head down to your heels  
Don't be confused by my smile  
'Cause I ain't ever been more for real, for real (Spins and half way drop to his knees and gets up)

Pre- chorus;

So just turn down the lights (Puts the mic on the stand and his a background singers slide to the front and do the choreography fro the first bridge and chorus)  
And close the door  
Oooh I love that dress  
But you won't need it anymore  
No you won't need it no more  
Let's just kiss 'til we're naked, baby

Chorus:

Versace on the floor  
Oooh take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl  
Versace on the floor  
Oooh take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl (a female background dancer walks out and hands David a white Keytar)  
Dance (David poses/ dances around playing a solo before she takes it back)

Bridge;

It's warmin' up (David takes his jacket tossing it to the crowd and revealing his suspeders that match the jacket)  
Can you feel it? (takes the ascot off and tosses it)  
It's warmin' up  
Can you feel it?(Pulls the suspenders down)  
It's warmin' up  
Can you feel it, baby? (Pops open his shirt)  
It's warmin' up  
Oh, seems like you're ready for more, more, more (grips the mic and leans back)  
Let's just kiss 'til we're naked

Chorus:

Versace on the floor  
Hey baby  
Take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl  
Versace on the floor  
Oooh take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl

Outro:

Versace on the floor  
Floor  
Floor (Song ends and Mika is herd and the lights go down)

Mika: That was a great one from Davie now we're gonna get a little naughty up next is Taylor or should I say Pairs either way she wants to show you she's _A Dangerous Woman_ (Dangerous Woman starts and the lights go red on stage and a round bed rises from under the stage with Taylor on it wearing a black leather soilder style cap like Russian or Navel command officer would wear with his dress uniform. A black latex fetish corrset that a pair of pvc thigh high fetish style boots a pair of latex booty shorts that pretty much expose her entire but a lace Kaito like mask a headset mic and cracking a riding crop to the beat )

Verse 1:

Oh, yeah (Starts to pose and writh around sensually through the song as if to simulate masturbating teasing herself with the crop)

Don't need permission  
Made my decision to test my limits  
'Cause it's my business, God as my witness  
Start what I finished  
Don't need no hold up  
Taking control of this kind of moment  
I'm locked and loaded  
Completely focused, my mind is open

All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God  
Don't ya stop, girl

Chorus:

Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you  
Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout

Verse 2:

Nothing to prove and  
I'm bulletproof and  
Know what I'm doing  
The way we're movin' like introducing  
Us to a new thing  
I wanna savor, save it for later  
The taste of flavor, 'cause I'm a taker  
'Cause I'm a giver, it's only nature  
I live for danger

All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God  
Don't ya stop, girl

Chorus:

Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you  
Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you

Bridge:

All girls wanna be like that (Humps the air on her knees swatting the crop on the bed)  
Bad girls underneath, like that  
You know how I'm feeling inside  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout  
All girls wanna be like that  
Bad girls underneath, like that  
You know how I'm feeling inside  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout

Chorus:

Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you  
Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you (Rolls around the bed )

Bridge:

All girls wanna be like that(Lays (Starts opening her corsset)  
Bad girls underneath like that  
You know how I'm feeling inside  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout  
All girls wanna be like that  
Bad girls underneath like that  
You know how I'm feeling inside  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout (Opens it flashing red star pasties to the crowd)

Outro:

Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you girl  
Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you girl  
Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you girl  
(somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you)  
Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you girl  
Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you girl  
Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you girl  
(somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you) (Song ends and the lights go back down)

Mika: Alright Taylor that was hot up next we have a special dedication from Charlie to Mercedes who some of you may know as Sasha Banks (Crowd cheers a spotlight shine down and security walks Sasha out on stage and set her in a chair) It's an oldie but a goodie here is Charlie with her cover of _Do Me Baby_ ( The music starts and Charlie walks out in a white trench coat black stileto heels and fishnets. She walks around the chair teasing Mercdes the crowd as she slowly unties and teases coat open )

Verse 1:

Here we are in this big old empty room (strokes Mercdes cheek teasingly)  
Staring each other down  
You want me just as much as I want you (Turns and bends over giving Mercdes a peak under the coat and the crowd a peak at her cleavage)  
Let's stop fooling around

Take me baby, kiss me all over (Puts her foot in Mercedes lap and strokes her thigh)  
Play with my love (Leans in close teasing a kiss but turns and walks away swaying her hips to the the music her back to Mercdes)  
Bring out what's been in me for far too long  
Baby, you know that's all I've been dreaming of

Chorus:

Do Me Baby, like you never done before(Drops the coat revealing a purple and black lace demi bra and French cut panties shows a good amount of her butt then drops to a split turns and crawls back to Merecdes )  
Give it to me till I just can't take no more  
Come on and do me baby, like you never done before (Palces her hands on Mercdes's legs and force them open and crawls between them )  
I want you now, I just can't wait no more, can't wait (shakes her head in Mercedes crotch)

Verse 2:

Here we are looking for a reason (slowly pulls herself up and stands starrdling Mercdes's lap holding the blushing wrestler's face in hands as Sasha lets her hands rub Charlie's legs)  
You to lay me down  
For a love like ours is never out of season  
So baby please stop teasing me (Charlie puts Mercede's hands on her ass)

What you do, I can never love no other ( turns sits in Mercdes lap facing away and starts grinding on her as the werstler runs her hands on her body)  
You're the best I ever had  
Whenever we're not close to one another  
I just want you so bad (drops into a spuat with her legs open to the crowd)

Chorus:

So do me baby, like you never done before slowly pulls herself up rolling her midsection like a snake)  
Give it to me till I just can't take no more  
Come on, do me baby, like you never done before  
I want you now, I just can't wait no more (Turns facing Mercedes)  
I said

Bridge:

Do do do do me baby(Puts one leg on Mercdes shoulder)  
(Do me baby) (Puts the other leg on the other shoulder)  
Do me baby all night long (Leans back in a handstand shking like she's having an orgasm her crotch in Mercedes face the camera gets the shocked faces and Ouuuus of the crowd)  
(Give it to me)

Chorus:

Do Me Baby, like you never done before (brings her legs down level with Mercedes armpits as sits back upright grinding her lap)  
Give it to me till I just can't take no more  
Come on and do me baby, like you never done before  
I want you now, I just can't wait no more, can't wait (kisses Mercdes and the song ends the lights go down)

Mika: Alright Charlie I hope Mercedes enjoyed that up next is a new one from the queens. Miley and Lilly. Its a song about their love and passion. Because its oh so _Infamous_ (a spotlight shines down a large white duel piano (Miley is sitting on one side wearing a pair of mens black leather pants a black mens wifebeater and a white greaser style leather motarcycle jacket with black lapels and black vintage army boots. Lilly is sitting on the other side wearing a pair of black leather leggings. A pair of white knee riding boots with the tops rolled down. A black lace camisole a long white leather one button jacket that goes just past her waist to cover her baby bump and that has black lapels she is also wearing black lace gloves her hair parted to the left and in stringy curels. Miley is white leather fingerless gloves)

Verse 1(Miley):

To live for things impossible  
Come dream, my cup, it overflows  
Right now we face the sunrise of love

Verse 2: (Lilly)

Your body closes in on mine  
Wishes break in, and justified  
Sweet hurricane of love flowing with  
The tide

Chorus:

(Miley):

Now say you mean, the world to me  
Say what you are, it's Infamous  
It's such a rush: reality  
I'm so into you, the things you do

(Lilly):

I'm so into you, the things you do  
I know it's dangerous, but I believe  
A greater love, there'll ever be  
I'm hoping, bae,

(Miley):

so turn and see

(Miley & Lilly):

Carry on and on and rock with me  
Love is a sport and we're infamous

Verse 3 (Lilly):

Rise up this moment's drizzling boy

(Miley):

Face time, come back to play and enjoy

(Lilly):

My champion, your will always saves the day  
Ready to stop and start again

(Miley):

Return to blissful innocence  
Go past the places I never shown  
She's cast alone

Chorus 2: (Lilly):

I said you mean the world to me  
Say what you are, it's infamous  
It's such a rush: reality  
I'm so into you, the things you do  
I know it's dangerous, but I believe  
A greater love there'll never be  
I'm hoping, bae, so turn to be  
Carry on and on and rock with me  
Love is a sport and we're infamous

Verse 4 (Miley):

Okay, we both got a reputation  
Been around since day 1  
Baby my A-1  
Know we have our little days  
But yeah  
Ain't nothing like our creation  
Carry on and on and rock with me  
Long as we're rolling it's infamous  
I call you bae  
So you know that mean  
It ain't my last temptation  
I know that my feelings is clouded  
But baby we can't live without it  
Love, no, game  
Carry on and on and rock with me  
Long as we rolling  
It's infamous

Chorus: (Lilly):  
Now say you mean, the world to me  
Say what you are, it's infamous  
It's such a rush, reality  
I'm so into you, I'm so into you  
I know it's dangerous, but I believe  
A greater love, there'll never be  
I'm hopin', bae, so time to see  
Carry on and on and rock with me  
Long as it's glowing as long as this moment  
We're infamous (Song ends Miley and Lilly stand and bow as the crowd cheers and the lights go down)

* * *

 **Earlier in the day: (Shows everyone sitting around)**

Producer: So Dave you're the only guy in the core group besides Bibby and MD you've been the only guy on tour most times for a lot of years. What's that like

David: Every body ask me that and its easy I mean back in the day um when we were sharring rooms a lot of stuff would annoy me but now its like oh you need me to go get tampons cool what kind (everyone laughs)

Producer: Ok you said annoying habbits like what?

Mikayla: Yeah what Davie

David: Ok Mik you snore and sound like a freight train

Mikayla: I do not!

.

Demi: I used to share a bed with you trust me you do

Cassie: I second that babe

Producer: Ok girls what are some annoying things about David

Mickie: I got this my husband has the single largest collection of hair care products I've ever seen like there is a small duffle with nothing but clippers shampoos grease moisterizures oil sheen combs du rags. Flat iorns its like traveling with a Sally( everyone laughs)

David: Ok superball you wanna go there. This one and Taylor a can't be on time for shit. Like when we fly commercial or something I can be like baby we gotta be at the airport or at dinner in thirty minutes. She'll be like ok then I come back twenty minutes latter and she is naked just picking out an outfit and Taylor does the samething. I've seen Taylor butt ass naked going does this look ok and Im like GET DRESSED WE HAVE TO GO!

Mickie: Ok I just want to point out my husband is the only man who would complain about seeing me our Taylor naked all the time (Cuts to backstage footage)

* * *

 **Backstage footage (Minutes before the last song of the night every one is wearing white letter man jackets with black sleeves. On the left side of the jacket is a black block W interlocking with an L. On the right is their name in cursive. On the left sleeve is EST 2005 in white block letters. On the right sleeve are white stars with each indviduals awards and acomplishments. On the back is Wonderland in all block letters and in the bottom of left corner of each jacket are patches that say In Memory of and they are each for David and Miley's mothers ,Mandy's grandmother and David's sister respectively. Under his Jacket David is wearing a black untucked weastern style rockabilly button down shirt with white embroidery a black cowboy hat like Richard Petty's a pair of black rimmed glasses. Black jeans and white sneakers. Miley is wearing a black mens button down tucked in and black mens vintage Levis, a black and white stripped tie that David is helping her tie and black and white Vans. Mikayla is wearing a black men's U neck T-shirt. White levis and black combat boots half laced black sunglasses and a white bandanna worn like Tupac wore his. Taylor is wearing a white and black cheerleader skirt black knee socks with white rings at the top a pair of white and black shell toed DC shoes and a black and white Maylor shirt made like an oldschool v-neck baseball pullover baseball jersey from the 70s with Maylor printed in white braves font and matching oldscool mesh black baseball cap. Mandy is wearing a reverse of Taylor's shirt. White leather legings with the baseball stripes down the front. But no cap black Chuck Taylors. Charlie is wearing a Black and white school girl skirt white knee socks with black rings at the top a white a school girl shirtl and black and white bow tie and a black sweater vest and a pair of glasses. Lilly is wearing a pair of black and white leather leggings and white Fox Rider moto boots a black some what dressy black loose fitting v-neck top that still shows her bump like Mandy's does her's. Cassie is wearing a black bralet top black skinny jens with white stars and black Adidas low tops. Demi is wearing a short black v-neck leotard a belt with a heart shaped belt buckle fishnets and black heels. Mickie is wearing the all white leather outfit she wore at the Prince tribute and matching Michael and Bibion are wearing mini versions of David and Miley's outfits)**

David: Alright ya'll lets go last song lets kill it!

Taylor: WOOO

* * *

 **Concert Footage: (fans cheer as everyone is sitting on white stools in shadow onstage in the dark in order of Demi, David, Miley,Lilly, Mikayla,Cassie, Mandy, Tay, Charlie. The opening of their cover of New Edition's** _ **Home Again**_ **a spotlight shines on Demi as she starts the song)**

Verse 1: (Demi)

I've been away for much too long (Camera shows her start to tear up as she stands up and walks a bit)  
I hope you still feel I belong  
I didn't mean to cause you pain  
Nothin' to lose, much more to gain  
So can you stand the rain?

Verse 2: (Miley) (spotlight shines on her as she stands up and walks over to Demi)

Just when I thought that we were through  
I found my way right back to you  
I can't change what happened in the past  
And won't promise this time it would last  
Can you stand the rain? (puts a hand on Demi's shoulder)  
(Can you stand the rain?)

Chrous:

So on the story goes (Lights come up on stage and everyone moves their stools back and walk forward to stand with Miley and Demi)  
Heaven only knows  
The road of life will turn  
A lesson we will learn  
And no one knows but fate how we'll end  
People who know  
They say you can't go  
`Home Again  
But if you ask me  
I'm happy to be home again

Verse 3 (David): (Walks over to Demi with tears streaming Down his face as he takes his hat off)

I stand here all alone confused  
'Cause I like living with or without you  
Will our story end  
Like a fairy tail  
Or just another heartbreak  
Only time will tell (hugs Demi as they both cry)

Chorus:  
So on the story goes (everyone steps forward)  
Heaven only knows  
The road of life will turn  
A lesson we will learn  
And no one knows but fate how we'll end  
People who know  
They say you can't go  
`Home Again  
But if you ask me  
I'm happy to be home again  
(Home Again)

Verse 4(Mikayla with David ad libs)

No matter where (Puts her arm around David)  
No matter how  
No turning back  
No stopping now  
'Cause we may never ever pass this way again  
Just give me one more chance  
Let me come home again

Chrous:

So on the story goes  
Heaven only knows  
The road of life will turn  
A lesson we will learn  
And no one knows but fate how we'll end  
People who know  
They say you can't go  
`Home Again  
But if you ask me  
I'm happy to be home again

Bridge : (Miley's speech):

Miley: (Fans cheer as she walks across the stage tearing up) Before we say goodnight Mickie, Heather could you bring out the kids (Mickie and Heather walk out with Michael Bibion and Laurette and fans cheer) Now that the kids are out we'd like to say we've been all over this world with this tour and it's been amzing but not as amazing as you've been tonight (Fans cheer) You see we did this tour for three reasons. The first one is to show our love for each and every one of you here and around the world. Because without you all rocking with us since 2005 through the ups and downs you've stuck with us and this all this is a thank you to all of you. The second reason (walks over to Demi and puts her arm around Demi) Is to welcome our sister back home and it has been an unbridled joy to share a stage with this woman. Along the way we've lost both David's sister and ours and David's mother and our surogatte mother Laurette. So we know how short life can be so Demi I just want to say we love you and you're home to stay (Demi hugs Miley and everyone rushes over and joins the in a group hug making fans cheer as they all cry Demi then holds her hand up doing the Kliq/Bullet Club hand sign and they all join in as they break the hug) Now the third and most important is family and these three kids and the two you don't see. To show them that its family over everthing and our family is strong so guys lets take this home for the family (Starts singing again)

Chorus:

So on the story goes  
Heaven only knows  
The road of life will turn  
A lesson we will learn  
And no one knows but fate how we'll end  
People who know  
They say you can't go  
`Home Again  
But if you ask me  
I'm happy to be home again ( Everyone joins hands and bows as the song's insturmental play and credits roll and during the credit it shows footage of Lilly and Miley holding a baby girl and Mandy and Taylor with a baby boy )

Miley:Ok world we'd like you to meet mine and Lilly's daughter Tara Marie Stewart.

Taylor: and our son Adin "Tick" Callaway

Mandy: Wave hi (She and Lilly make the babies wave Before the footage cuts to Charlie getting in the ring on RAW after one of Mercedes matches and giving her flowers)

Charlie: Look I know this is breaking kaydabe and I know you this is a surprise but I have something important to ask you. (gets down on one knee and pulls out a ring making Mercedes blush and cover her face as she starts to tear up. ) Mercedes KasternerVernado will you marry me (Fans start the yes chant)

Mercedes/ Sasha: (tearfully nods) Yes (Fans chant yes and Charlie picks her up and kisses her and puts the ring on her finger and show cuts to credits)

* * *

 **A/N: And that folks is how you retire a series. After you read chapter 2 review. And this closes Wonderland. Anyway peace love SDR out**


	2. Wonderland CYPHER

**A/N: Yo here's a little bonus I did this a little while ago but it should be fun. Side note this footage was filmed after the concert and Mand and Lilly have had their kids anyway lets go**

 **Cypher 2.0**

 **Black and white footage (shows everyone in their black and white letter jackets on the roof of the Wonderland offices. David is wearing his jacket a pair of black jeans no shirt shades and his hair is now like Trey Songz wears his now. Miley is wearing a black wifebeater men's black jeans a black and white snapback and white framed shades. Mikayla is wearing a pair of white ripped jeans and a sports bra and her bandanna tied like Tupac's. Lilly is wearing white cutoff jean shorts and a black leotard cut like tank top and Miley's M necklace. Cassie is wearing black leggings ripped at the knee a long print shirt and aviator shades and a hat that says Sk8 Life. Charlie is wearing a simple black pair of leggings black Chuck Taylor boots a white Sasha Banks t-shirt a black tie up headband. Taylor is wearing her baseball jersey like Maylor shirt black jeans and her TMC hat and sneakers. Mickie is wearing a pair of blue jeans and her Team David shirt and shades. Demi is wearing tight leather leggings with slits up the side a black and white plaid shirt tied around her waist and a leather bustier that shows her stomach. Mandy is wearing a black wifebeater and white leather pants standing behind her DJ booth)**

Mandy: What up I'm ya girl DJ Mandy and this is the Wonderland Cypher. We're on the roof on the building right now and in the cypher we got Dave, Miley, Mikk G, Tay, and Demi but we also have a few surprise enterants. And its gonna get savage cause we're doing it five fingers of death style I'm switching the beats for everybody. Charlie C Rip this shit (Mandy drops the beat using the beat from the song _Ooouuu_ )

Charlie: You gonna hear the accent when I flow. Cause I come straight from Edinbrough. Sold out arenas is all see. And I don't gotta change my voice like an Aussie! Let the haters come Davie got me if he the new Prince he then I'm Shelia E! Man why these bawbags stay dissin maybe cause I can strum that clitty like my Gibson. Then agin I don't want yours I got my own lady I ain't talkin cars when say I'm in my Mercdes (David high fives Charlie and Mandy switches the beat to _I Got The Keys_ )

David: Ya'll forgot I was beast Ya'll forgot I can fuck up a sixteen. Ya'll fogot I'm on all screens. Ya'll forgot you wanna be me. I'm no ordinary man I 'm breakin bread Mika Tan and I'm married to Laree. Two kids might go for three. I keep family all round me making so much money it might drown me . I know I'm a successful even if you doubt me. Cause everything I do is a major key (David walks off and Taylor walks up turnning her hat backwards as the beat switches to _Truffle Butter)_

Taylor: Yo I'm feelin hella proud Miley Lilly and Mandy and me makin MILF money now. Plus I can't forget my girl Laree. But I suggest you call me Richochtte or Will Osphrey cause I'm doin flips on this beat. Wearin baseball jerseys cause all through heat! Uh I can't hear right now haters ain't comin in too clear right just bought my son six new lams so I guess I got him a new herd of stirs right now. Leave thirsty girls askin Tay how? How you and Mandy runnin pop right now? When that next issue of the comic comin out. Do you and wify need nanny and a girlfriend right now! You know you know your wet right now? Leave em looking like old wrestling magizine cause I got em stuck on wow!(Mikayla steps up and takes off her jacket as the _Panda_ beat hits )

Mikayla: Yeah yeah yeah. I run the beat like I'm Sanders. Slayin tracks like im Xander. Then I go roman like a candle. Wonderland comin whit shit you can't handle. Bossed up like Keri scandle! We stay sellin out shows and designer clothes like everyday. Cause Ace go savage like Harambe. And I stay on my cocky shit cause my wife and my ex look like some model chicks. And Im on my full throttle shit. An AMG with the nitrous not the X6. Clear the haters got em runnin exits. Cause they irrelivent the competiton is not previlent. Its almost like they don't exist cause the core group stay runnin this. (Mik picks up her jacket and kisses Cassie as Mandy switches the beat to _Back Up_ and Demi walks up)

Demi: I say know I say I was stupid for fucking with that coke. I woooo I know I know I know I was dumb for fucking Ollie so I had to go. But think God the family let me come back in the doe. Now its back to fucking comas up like we was befoe I say wooo I been outta jail a minute but now I'm finally home. And if you bitches come for me don't come alone I'm pretty Dallas bitch quick to bust you in dome. Wooo I know I know I just cut yo ass deep like I'm John Snow. But yoooouu should already know nine chicks on the squad we keep them bloody flows (Everyone Ohhhs and Demi steps back and Mandy switches the beat to )

Cassie: Do you like the way I flow or Nah. Can I sing my surfer bars out for ya'll. Are you haters mad my fam stronger than ya'lls. I'm not the type to beef at all but the way the haters talk piss me off. No names cause I don't haters favors Only got in this cypher cause wifey said baby kick that Cali flavor. She said do it so good make them want savor. Show em why we stay stackin that paper. She told me Cass rep for the set I told Mik make pussy wet then go down eat it like a porn vet show me you know you fucking with the best (Mikayla comes up and kisses Cassie)

Mickie: Daddy um let me try this. I mean if Cassie can do it I should be able to

David: you sure ok Mandy give her a beat (Mandy puts on the beat to _Only_ )

Mickie: I was born the target of much hate cause everything I do is super great. Championships over eight I'm icon and set the pace. Davie wifed me cause my ass thick like two cakes. My pussy game first rate I swallow his seed like milkshakes and ride his dick like a horse race. And I give less than fuck if you say bars weak. As long my kids eat I don't stunt a mean tweet. Besides I don't rap and this is a freestyle and I've always been a little off beat (Every one Ooos) Do you like Gail make you eat defeat. I sugest you go to Ikea and take all the seats. An ass whoppin is what you doubters need. You so sick cause our team is in the lead. Yo Cassie Tay lets scalp these haters teach em not to fuck with half breeds (Every Ohs in surpriese and David picks her up and spins her around and Mandy changes the beat to _No Problems_ )

Lilly: Ok I really don't go in like this cause I only have one rap song but...IF ON MORE HATER TALK ABOUT MILEY OR MD I'M GONNA START CATCHIN BODIES! You don't want it want it with Lilly You don't want it want it with Lilly. Keep your thristy stalkin ass off my IG. Before I but you on an IV. But its just another day though theses hater mad cause I get lay wit Miley and they don't and they won't. Ooo they lazy a its got them hatin nothin better to do than talk about me. All because they wann be down with my team. And I do the things that they dream so the try to clap back by making me a damn meme. But you can't shade me cause I be too clean but... IF ONE MORE TALK ABOUT MILEY OR MD I'M GONNA FLIP AND START CATCHING BODIES! You don't want it don't want it with this family cause WL is Savage and will come for your teeth. I'm done talk to em Miley (Miley walks up as Mandy puts on the beat to Dangerous Pose)

Miley: Nah you know what Mandy kill the beat I don't need it. Cause I'm about to go classic on this like Mike did with _Beat_ _It_ . The fact that we have to keep explaining this family's strength is getting me heated. I would write it down but I use big worlds and these dumb fucks are probaly to illiterate to read it. Ok so let run it down for those that need it. We had let Demi go cause she got too coked out and conceeded. But its all good cause she back and the family circle is once again completed. No shade to you Cassie you filled the void and you far from wack but its just good to have Lovato back. See it used be me her Mik Dave and Lilly in a one room apartment. Working jobs and selling CDS hoping to make some rent checks. Now we make enough to by the complex. I don't need to spit no more you know Wonderland is how you spell succes before RIP My Mama, Deanna, and Ma L is what I want to express. Core group we run shit so what's next (screen goes black)

 **A/N: Ok who had the best Bars**


End file.
